Little Fairy
by True China Sorrows
Summary: On the impoverished island of Satellite an inn keeper, Martha, succumbs to grave illness. The fate of the orphans in her care falls upon her godson whose only chance to save her lies in the realm of a fictitious island.
1. Chapter 1

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

Yūsei sighs wearily. He is a man of many skills and talents. However, healing is not one of them.

A muted rustling sound comes from the room behind him. It's Martha. She hasn't been well over the past few days. This morning she collapsed. The doctor has went home. He was utterly perplexed by her condition, even stating "it makes no sense". Martha's forehead is hot and sticky. Her breathing is shallow: alarmingly so. Nothing seems able to wake her.

Yūsei glances down from the landing. The ground floor is empty. The tables, set and ready for guests' are still unused. He can't remember the last time they had a paying customer. The inn has always been empty and that seems to a fate unlikely to change. He dreads to think of what the kids will think when they come home. He remembers how wild the games were when he was young. He was always hungry when he returned.

There isn't enough money to buy food. There isn't any food in the building. He had to arrange a future method of paying with the doctor. He can't even buy the most rudimentary of medicines for Martha. Tiredly, he sighs. He doesn't have a job. Almost no one has a job. The island is poor: almost too poor to sustain itself. He shakes his head and makes his way downwards.

The stairs creak loudly with every step he takes. He can feel the wooden planks bending under his weight. He can't make new ones without buying supplies. It seems that their family is doomed. He steps onto the ground floor, relieved that the stairs didn't collapse beneath him. The bustling noises of the city rise around him and arouse his curiosity. He makes his way over to the door.

The streets are lined with stalls. Some people are trying to sell old pieces of mechanics that aren't fit for use. Others are trying to barter with passers-by in the hopes of changing their future for the better. However, most stalls are for food. The intoxicating aroma fills the streets and lingers over the entire city. There was the smell of food even when he was a child. The trade is just about the most honest. The stall holders are given money if a person was caught stealing from them. Their main source of income comes from the desperation of the people.

Yūsei can see an unfortunate future ahead for him and the orphans. Whether Martha is a part of that future or not is highly questionable. He can't help but wonder what would be better for her. If she lives she might suffer from starvation. If she dies then all of the city would suffer without her kindness.

"Hi, mister," a voice calls from close by.

Yūsei looks to his right. A boy is standing on the porch. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets. His face is smeared with soot and dust. His dungarees have a broken strap that trails along the ground.

Yūsei replies politely. "Hi, Taiga, what are you doing here?"

Taiga kicks the ground absentmindedly. "My dad didn't ground me, you know… He just said that out in front o' everyone,"

He frowns. "I see,"

The boy looks up. "What's wrong? You look worried and tired,"

Yūsei shakes his head slowly. "Martha's ill. The doctor doesn't know what it could be,"

Taiga frowns thoughtfully. "Well, sounds like ya need a bit o' help,"

He looks at the youngster questioningly. "Do you have any suggestions?"

A wide grin spreads across Taiga's face like wildfire. "You bet! There's been talk o' an island near here: smaller than this one. They say there's a… _cure_ for everything,"

He shakes his head again. "I can't leave the kids,"

The boy stamps his feet. "It ain't far! They're playing anyway! I could go distract 'em for you. I mean, you don't want 'em to know, do ya?"

He sighs. "Thank you, Taiga, but I don't even know if there is an island. I haven't heard of an island other than Neo Domino and there are a lot of baseless rumours in places like this,"

"Don't worry about it," Taiga nods in the direction he came from. "My dad's got a boat he ain't using. He said I can use it for whatever and I want you to use it. They say the island's that-a-ways too! 'sides, you've nothing to lose, Yūsei. This way you'll be able to say ya tired everything."

He stands. "Thank you. I won't forget this,"

Taiga yells excitedly and jumps up and down as he waves. His supportive cries are quickly drowned out by the busy chatter of the vendors. The smell of herbs and food surround Yūsei. The odours of freshly made meals taunt him but he daren't stop or turn back. His focus is directed to the emerging view of the sea. The cerulean waters glisten beautifully. The sea looks to be infinite but he has more sense than to believe that it does.

As he steps out of the narrow street the space opens and the crowd thins. His eyes immediately settle of Taiga's father's rowing boat. He approaches it warily, watching for anyone watching him. He knows that the boat is Taiga's fathers. A strange image has been carved into the side. He can remember the day Taiga ran past him with buckets of thick dye yelling something indistinguishable. The colours have since faded but it's the only boat with a drawing on it.

Yūsei works quickly to untie the boat. The rope comes away with ease. It falls to the ground in a semi-neat bundle. Content that he has permission, and desperate to at least try, Yūsei jumps aboard. He pushes away from the dock with the oar. He grips the oar tightly and reassures himself of the odd task. He lowers it into the water and begins to row.

His strength soon carries him far enough away for Satellite to be a mere speck on the horizon. The little black dot of his home will soon disappear from sight. His hopes that the island truly does exist abandoned him minutes ago. His efforts since have been to ensure that there is no island. It's also to give him time to think. Even if Martha makes a miraculous recovery there's still the issue of the lack of funds.

Yūsei pulls the oars into the boat. For a long moment he sits in silence. There isn't a satisfactory answer no matter how he looks at it. His gaze turns to Satellite once more. The tiny dot disappears with the ebb and flow of the sea. Even the smallest of ripples seem to hide the island. The wind is slowly easing the boat further out to sea. He glances over his shoulder. There's nothing at all. He can't keep wasting time.

As he reaches for the oars the boat suddenly lurches. His hands grasp the sides of the boat instinctively. A small wave crashes against the boat: unusually powerful for tame waters. A cold gust of sea breeze blows his fringe across his eyes. He brushes his hair out of the way only to find that his view of Satellite has vanished and the sea has darkened. Startled, he turns in the direction that the brewing storm is carrying him. To his horror a gargantuan wave is hurtling towards him along with two others, equally as enormous.

* * *

A soothing breeze caresses Yūsei's face. His head groggily turns to the side. His eyes hesitantly begin to open and he finds himself to be on a sandy beach. He raises his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. As his clarity becomes clearer he sits up. His eyes turn to the right: searching for answers to a question that he can't find the words to even ask. He then looks to the left and finds the rowing boat but his concentration is elsewhere.

He peers down the sandy shores curiously. The scene has an exact replica from his memories. When he was young he ventured out of the city. As the sun was setting he found himself on a pot-holed old road next to a small stretch of beach. The road thankfully led him back him. For a brief moment, he wonders if it's the same road. Then a breeze brushes over the back of his neck. He frowns and glances over his shoulder.

The view stuns him. It's nothing like Satellite. Beyond the beach is a calm sea of emerald. The individual blades of grass are impossible to distinguish as they move in unison with the breeze. The russet bark of trees beyond the grass is equally as warm and inviting. Yet, what captivates him most of all, are the blossoms. They each bloom with their pale faces towards the sun. Each petal is pale pink but each shade looks to be unique to each blossom.

This is not Satellite. Satellite is endless grey skeletons of once grand buildings. Satellite is a place of perpetual despair. This place is beautiful - dangerously so. Yūsei slowly makes his way inland. The only sounds are the gentle lapping of the waves and the whisper of the breeze. Yūsei's instincts are known for being uncannily accurate, yet they tell him nothing now. As he walks his signature motorcycle boots crunch the grains of sand.

As he steps onto the lush grass his eyes settle on the trees once more. Directly in front of him they arch to create a perfect tunnel. He slows his pace as he walks beneath it. The path glows pink from the filtered sunlight. To Yūsei the arch is too perfect to have been formed naturally but he doesn't worry. While it's true that he grew up with tales of heroes and dragons, elves and demons, he thinks nothing of them. He's far too sensible to fear them or think of them as anything more than tales.

He steps out from the tunnel and the pink glow vanishes. Yūsei glances back at the archway curiously. For the first time, they move. The branches shiver with the cooling breeze. He thinks nothing of it and turns to face another path. This one leads into a wood land. Here the leaves are unusually dark. They guard against most of the sunlight. Still, he presses on. The goal of finding the cure, if there is one, is too important for him to take lightly.

He reaches the end of the woodlands in less than ten minutes. The natural pathway leads him to the sun's warmth and light. The scenery has changed to that of open land. There's almost no grass in the area despite the soil looking in good condition. It's the first true sign of other people though he counts it as the third. As he steps out of the woods and into the warm light a quiet _splash_ echoes.

He turns and finds a water lily pad covered lake to his right.

**Author's Note:**

- Original Author's Note:

Author's Note: I really hope that by the end of this you'll help me. I want to request a new category to be added to the Games section but I'm scared of asking for it and being denied because there isn't a demand for it. I only want people who truly love this to help me. By my strangeness I suppose you've realised by now that this is a re-telling of a story that already exists. I couldn't resist this as this series, both game and television series, have sparked something in me. Every time I think or talk about this series something in my chest erupts and I'm flooded with emotions. There is nothing else that evokes that reaction in me (except Gǔjiàn Qítán, of which I have written a re-telling of in the Naruto category).I want this to make you happy as well. I'm hoping that, by the end of this, you'll all come away with an adoration of this fanfiction's origins.

If you already know what series this is derived from then… I love you!

Thank you for reading. I truly hope that you're having an amazing time reading this. I'm so sorry if I couldn't communicate the correct sentiments or have missed something out and you haven't enjoyed this. Please tell me what I can do to help you enjoy the experience more.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

Yūsei's eyes widen with fright. He quickly turns away. The lake is occupied by more than water and water lily pads. A young woman, with her back to him, is bathing. She seems blissfully unaware that she's no longer on her lonesome. Yūsei creeps away as silently as he can. However, his foot nudges a small rock from its place. The rock soars off of the ground before _splash_ing loudly into the lake.

_!_

The woman's head is all that remains above the water. Her wide, dark chocolate eyes stare up at him in alarm. Startled, he stares right back at her. For a long moment she remains in shock. Then, as awareness begins to seep in to her gaze she ducks down into the water. The lake is still. There isn't a single ripple. Even the water lily pads are unmoving. He watches carefully for any trace of her but there aren't any. He's sure that she couldn't have drowned. Not enough time has passed and if she were drowning. If she were there would be struggling but the lake is calm.

A sudden bolt of lightning strikes an inch from his feet. He scurries backwards. Something explodes behind him. A flash of silver flies past his head and crashes into a tree, promptly exploding. He spins around. Atop a small hill stands the young woman adorned in a sleeveless canary blue dress and pale sapphire belt of thick fabric. She pulls her arms together. Her hands curl and form an invisible ball. A silver spark erupts between her palms. The energy buzzes and grows more and more intense with every passing moment. She pushes her hands outwards and the energy soars towards him.

Yūsei races out of its course. The energy detonates upon impact. He whips around to look at the young woman again. Her hands are close together once more, another ball of energy forming. Then, suddenly, the energy disappears. She sucks in a deep breath. An ecstatic smile lights up her face. Her eyes glow with delight. She clambers down and hurries towards him.

"Yūsei gēge!" she cries enthusiastically.

He frowns at her in confusion. "What?"

She skids to a stop before him. Her eyes gaze up at him with something akin to adoration. She utters not even a single sound.

He takes a half step back. "What are you talking about? What does gēge mean? How do you know me?"

She smiles sweetly: oblivious to his cluelessness. "Shí… Ten, wait!"

He tries again. "What does gēge mean? How do you know me? Who are you?"

Her smile fades. "Gēge no… Wǒ jiào Lì Qiū! Yūsei gēge no know?"

Yūsei looks over her carefully. She appears a few years younger than him. Her skin is as pale as Arctic ice floes. Her hair is midnight silk that whispers down to her knees. Her canary blue dress looks to be an expensive fabric, perhaps of silk. No one in Satellite can afford silk. No one from Neo Domino would go to Satellite.

He changes tactics. "Have you ever been to Satellite?"

Her lips curve even further downwards. "Sa… Sata… Lite… Satalite?"

Knowing that they haven't met makes him hesitant to continue their conversation. Her exuberance and other-worldly appearance make him wonder if he's hallucinating. Both she and the land are too unnatural to possibly be real. He quickly races through all the possible ways to end their conversation. Her lack of English is quite irritating. However, Lì Qiū senses his discomfort and purses her lips in consideration.

Her expression suddenly brightens. She reaches forward and clutches his hands. The warmth of his hands surprises her. She smiles up at him cheerily. A knot of dread tightens in his stomach. She, still holding his hand, starts to lead him away. However, Yūsei refuses to move. He stands his ground even she looks back at him with wide, confused eyes.

She opens her mouth to speak and pauses. "… Lu… Cu… Yūsei gēge go... Lì Qiū…"

Her brow furrows uncertainly. Her gaze slowly scours the land for answers. She looks up at him, then. Her hands tug on his with stubborn uncertainty. He still resists.

"Lǎolao…" she whimpers, glancing around once more, growing panicked. "Lǎolao… Lǎolao… Nǐ zài nǎlǐ? Lǎolao…"

Yūsei follows her gaze. He can't see anyone in the vicinity. He slowly edges away, drawing Lìqiū with him. A great, exuberant smile flourishes across her face.

She shakes her head. "No, Yūsei gēge,"

She begins to pull him in the opposite direction. He glances about once more. He still can't see anyone but he follows her obediently, wondering if, whoever lǎolao is, is the same as her. A shiver runs up his spine.

"Lì Qiū!"

She halts abruptly. Her eyes scour the uphill woodland she was leading them to. Then she glances behind. Yūsei follows her anxious gaze. The deep emerald of the trees and the dark bark were all that he could distinguish. She jerks upright, drawing him nearer with wide eyes. They retreat to the side of the mountain in the embrace of the trees. She leads him onwards for three minutes before daring to pause.

She peers down the mountain anxiously. Then she smiles. She claps her hands elatedly, her head nodding from side to side.

He inches away. "Who was that?"

She frowns. "Wǒ bù dǒng le,"

She shows no signs of being about to move. He leans back against a tree, arms crossed. His experience since being lost in the sudden storm all seems to be a hallucination. He sighs, suddenly hoping that it all has been a dream.

"Yūsei gēge,"

He looks over at her. She's standing now. Her head is down and her expression seems guilty. She glances about before taking a step towards him. She raises her hands.

Her voice is subdued. "Duì bu qǐ,"

Tentatively, she reaches out. He watches her warily but makes no move against her. She takes his hands in hers, turning them over curiously. She nods, eliciting a small sound of satisfaction. She places her hands atop his and lets her eyes drift closed. Her smile widens and she murmurs inaudibly. Yūsei hesitantly follows her lead, closing his eyes too. They stand in the stillness of the trees for a small eternity.

Lì Qiū is the first to draw back. "Hǎo,"

She beckons him to follow and starts up the mountain again. He glances back but follows her out of fear for the stranger. The mountain inclines steeply towards the pristine blue sky. The soil is loose and soft, making him stumble from time to time. He presses on regardless, determined not to lose sight of Lì Qiū. After half an hour of clambering they step out onto stone.

Yūsei's eyes widen. The stone is intricately carved, each piece matching another in size and shape and continuing the design from one piece to another. A fountain stands proudly in the centre with water trickling out by small grooves to the corners where they descend down the mountain. It is encased by a short wall that barely reaches up to his waist. He turns to stare to his left. The stone steps stretch downwards and downwards until unseen. A river flows swiftly down the centre, dividing the steps into two sides.

"Yūsei gēge," she tugs softly on his sleeve.

He turns to his right and staggers. A palace balances on the top of the mountain. Its great halls reach out to the very edge of the mountain. The palace is crafted of white stone, whiter than even the steps and the courtyard. It spans three levels with a roof the height of another. The red tiles shimmer beneath the sunlight. A short flight of stairs leads to its grand entranceway. Three large lotus appearing circlets are built as part of the balustrade on either side. A round orb sits in their centre.

Lì Qiū hops up onto the wall and swings her legs over. She lands on the other side with ease and turns to offer her hand. He reluctantly joins her on the glorious grounds of the palace. She giggles as he sets his feet down.

"Yūsei gēge, hěn hǎo,"

She gives him thumbs up and skips off towards the palace.

"Wait," he calls. "Where are you taking me?"

She bites her lip. "Gēge, wǒ… Wǒ… Me… Me… Mecin? Yūsei gēge, mecin?"

His eyes widen. "Do you mean medicine?"

Her eyes brighten and she nods enthusiastically.

The passages of the palace stretch out in all directions to countless rooms, both vast and slight. Yūsei finds himself being lead down many turns and twists, up to pavilions and down to the gardens. The question of his destination rises in the back of his mind yet again. He glances over his shoulder. The sound of women singing had briefly reached him. There had been no set source for the fleeting sound and worry creeps deeper into him.

"Duì," Lì Qiū mumbles to herself before turning right.

A grin erupts onto her face. She claps her hands softly with glee. He follows her around the corner and comes to a sudden halt. A large circular door stands proudly in the far wall. The red paint appears crisp and fresh with gold decorating its border. It stands alone and stark against the pale walls of stone.

She clasps his hand. "Gēge,"

He stares at her. "Is the medicine in there?"

She tilts her head to the side. Her eyes are wide with innocent ignorance.

He frowns. "Um… The medicine, is it there? Is that why you brought me here? Is the _medicine_ over _that_ way?"

She releases his hand and skips over to it. She stands for a moment, hands stretched out and her palms facing the door. Her eyes drift closed and she listens intently. The world slowly unveils slight secrets. She steps back and pushes the door open. She beckons to him and hurries inside.

The room is as impressive as the door, he finds. Here the floor is wooden and is split into two levels. There is a latticed window to his right with a view out to a burbling stream. He looks ahead. There is a large desk that stands out with its dark wood against the lightness of the other décor. Beyond that is the higher level with small stairs at each side of the circular room. There, Lì Qiū creeps along its floor, hands clasped behind her back. She casts a scrutinising gaze over the three cupboards that stand next to each other. All are exactly the same.

"Ah!" she spins. "Gēge, me... med... Medicine!"

He hurries over as she opens the doors. Hundreds of boxes, very much like those that carry rings, sit in precise rows. Lì Qiū takes a moment to admire the wary excitement in his shining eyes. She smiles to herself as a soft blush touches her cheeks. Then, she reaches out to the middle of a high middle row. She deftly flips the lid open and a large, round pill sits on a cushion of silks.

He looks at her, incredulous. "This will save Martha?"

The curious confusion returns to her eyes. She purses her lips thoughtfully. A sound almost like a whine rises in her throat.

He looks back at it. "It's okay,"

Her left hand retreats to a fold in the skirt of her dress of its own will. A small charm is tied by a red string that ties around the seam in her belt.

"Lì Qiū! Lì Qiū!" a voice calls distantly. "Lì Qiū!"

Yūsei freezes. Lì Qiū's hand abandons the charm. Her eyes flicker about the room wildly. They soon settle on the cupboard itself.

She beams. "Gēge,"

She pushes him into the spacious cupboard. He turns, staring out to the door. His back presses against the shelves. A moment later, Lì Qiū jumps into the cupboard next to him. She reaches out and draws the doors shut quickly.

**Author's Note: It amazes me how many people don't read the Author's Note. May I take this time to state that it is here for a reason? I do sometimes ramble on but the purpose is to give you extra insight and to tell you things that you might need to know. It also seems that some of you have forgotten the use of the Name(s). Yes, I did choose Yūsei and Akiza. I did that as they are main characters. That is the designated purpose of mentioning them. At no time did I state that they would be a couple. I also should say, as it is clearly stated on my profile, that I do **_**not**_** take requests unless I know you very, **_**very**_** well or greatly admire you. I do **_**not**_** often begin a story without knowing what the plot will be throughout and even then I know what the main points shall be. I find it rather insulting that any person would think that I would be so utterly clueless. If you had read the previous Author's Note you would have realised that it was doubly inappropriate to mention such a thing in what is a story **_**re-telling**_**. Furthermore, this is a T rated story. As such, there are certain things that cannot be asked. I am competent enough to know how to rate my own stories and to know where the limits are and are not.**

**Please refrain from making such ludicrous requests in the future.**

**For those who began reading with an appropriately open mind I do hope that you have enjoyed what there is. I apologise if my words seem unnecessarily harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

Lì Qiū peers through the darkness of the cupboard curiously. The sound of breathing is all there is. She frowns. It distorts any possible sound of near silent approach. As she manoeuvres to get a better view she bumps against the shelves. A box falls on its side, bursting open. A flood of light pervades the small space. Both of them attempt to catch it. Lì Qiū's hand closes about it, snapping the box shut.

Yūsei jolts back. "I'm sorry,"

She stares in his direction for a moment more before touching her cheek. Her skin tingles where his lips had touched her. A faint smile touches her face. Her wide, childish eyes peer up at him.

He continues. "I shouldn't have done that. It was bad,"

She tilts her head to the side and grins. "Bad?"

He nods. "I'm sorry,"

She exclaims amidst giggles. "Lì Qiū bad!"

She opens the box. Its glorious light catches in her eager eyes. She darts forward and plants a small kiss on his cheek. When she steps back again a triumphant smile has spread over all of her face.

He stares blankly. "You…"

She nods enthusiastically. "Shì de!"

He falls silent. Her infantile glee is almost infectious.

_!_

The doors clatter against the other two cupboards. Lì Qiū, hands clasped firmly over her mouth, presses against the shelves. Yūsei stares at the aged woman in confusion. She growls, tugging him out roughly.

"What are you doing here?" she roars. "Why are you with Lì Qiū? What are you planning?"

A horrifying _crack_ of bones fills the room. She twists her neck before baring her teeth at him. A long snake's tail flickers out from where her legs should be. Her eyes harden and adopt a sickly golden tinge.

She glides over, looming above him. "What are you doing here, mortal?"

She slithers forward swiftly. Her hands are curled into fists. Her tail swings and smacks against the ground. A deep indentation is left in its place.

She bares her teeth. "Why are you in the realm-"

Lì Qiū races out in front of him.

The snake woman hisses. "Huí qù!"

"Méiyǒu!"

"Lì Qiū,"

"Bù shì," she stamps her foot as though in a tantrum. "Lǎolao! Lǎolao!"

Another indentation is made. This one is far deeper. It almost levels with the lower floor of the other side of the room. She hisses and her tongue flicks out. Her eyes burn brighter.

"What trickery is this?" she demands. "What have you done to her mind? You-"

"Bù shì!" Lì Qiū exclaims, throwing her arms out. "Tīng wǒ shuō! Lǎolao!"

She hisses violently. Her tail crashes through the doors of the far cupboard. She lunges forward, halting only an inch from Lì Qiū. Her hands swipe towards him before swiftly drawing back.

"Lǎolao, tīng wǒ shuō!" she begs.

The snake woman's hiss fades. Her eyes dart between the two. A moment later she lowers herself to the ground. Her long tail slithers back into the skirt of her dress. Her suspicious, untrusting eyes return to their bark brown. The forked tongue vanishes into her mouth.

She scowls. "Who are you to enchant my Lì Qiū?"

Yūsei straightens. "I didn't mean to. My god mother is ill. I was told that there was an island that possesses the cure to all ailments,"

The woman frowns over at Lì Qiū. "Is that so? How many people are saying that?"

He glances at her worriedly. "A boy told me,"

She frowns. "I see. Lì Qiū,"

She smiles again, pivoting on her heel. Her hands shoot out to him. The box is settled on her palms. She eases it open to reveal that no damage has been done to the medicine.

The woman speaks. "This is a Purple Gold pill. It does not cure _all_ ailments, but I do believe that your god mother should benefit from it. It looks as large as a pearl, does it not? Let your worries be. The pill is easily swallowed by those of this island and of you humans alike,"

He takes it hesitantly. "Thank you,"

Lì Qiū claps her hands eagerly. "Gōng xǐ nǐ, Yūsei gēge,"

The woman gasps. "Your name is Yūsei?"

He nods warily.

"No wonder I thought you seemed familiar," she bows. "Please excuse my behaviour earlier. If I had known I would have welcomed you properly. Lì Qiū, zǒu."

She opens her mouth to protest but the expression on her elder's face stops her. She nods sadly. She inclines her head to Yūsei before briskly departing from the room.

He frowns. "I think…"

She smiles. "We are honoured that you are present. You cannot understand how impatient Lì Qiū has been to meet you. She was fearful that you would not return to us, though she very much appreciates what you must do. Would you like to drink some tea?"

She crosses to the lower section of the room. A small table sits under a circular window. A pot of tea, a small box and three porcelain cups rest atop its smooth dark surface. She draws tea leaves from the box.

Yūsei stares on. He opens his mouth to speak but no words will be spoken. He gazes at the table intently. There's nothing more sitting on it that he can see but he doesn't trust her. His heart is still racing from her earlier attempt at attack. Eventually, he shakes his head

He speaks quietly, hoping to cause as little aggravation as possible. "No… I'm sorry. I think you must have me confused with someone else. I only met her today. I wouldn't have known about this island if my god mother hadn't fallen ill. I didn't plan to come,"

She continues without pause. "You look very like her Yūsei gēge. You share the same name,"

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm not who you're waiting for,"

"Yūsei, sit down," She moves over to block the door. "This is a very important matter here. Tell me where you were ten years ago, please."

He obeys, his hands unconsciously tightening on the box. "I was with Martha on Satellite. The inn wasn't very successful and the orphans were misbehaving so I did what I could to help her,"

She averts her gaze. "What age were you?"

He pauses. "I was eight,"

She gasps. "Eight? Lì Qiū's gēge looked just as… Where was your father?"

He looks down. "My father and mother went to Neo Domino eleven years ago. The sea divided the islands a few months later. I haven't seen them since they left,"

The woman smiles contentedly. "It must have been your father. After saving both Lì Qiū and I he must have given us your name so as not to boast. Ah, a true hero,"

He brightens. "Do you really believe it was my father who saved you?"

His stomach twists. The sudden excitement is vanquished. From her sudden change of temperament, her strange deductions and the fact that she isn't human he wonders what sort of trickery her revelation could be. He daren't ask whether she's sincere or not. He forces a smile and hopes that she doesn't notice his fear and doubts.

She nods. "I remember him very well. He was very similar to you. Your voice matches his as does your kind spirit. I see the worry in your eyes. I will allow you to take possession of the pill,"

He stands. "Thank you very much,"

She meets his gaze. "I have a condition for this arrangement,"

He nods. "Tell me,"

A self-satisfied smile takes to her. "You cannot leave this island,"

He stammers but the words fail to be spoken. The box feels suddenly heavy in his hands. He looks at it anxiously. Martha is too ill to survive for long without the aid that only the pill can give her.

He sighs. "I-"

The doors burst open. A young woman hurries over to the elder. She whispers in a low, rushed tone. The words are indistinguishable to Yūsei. The woman shoos the youth away.

"My granddaughter has waited patiently. To see her gēge is all that she hopes for," she watches him with hard eyes. "I know my granddaughter. I know what she was doing when you found her. I realise that you don't need reminding of my truer form, but heed my words: if you disappoint her I can and will devour you."

* * *

The other side of the palace is home to ponds of various shapes and sizes. Lì Qiū is crouched by one. She softly touches the soil at the edge of the water. A strange look of resolve lingers listlessly in her eyes.

"Lì Qiū," he stands a foot away.

She jolts. "Yūsei gēge!"

He frowns. "I saw your books when I was looking for you. You study English. Were you trying to make things difficult for me?"

She bites her lip, nodding in embarrassment. "Yes… Lì Qiū speaking English…"

He sighs, realising the extent of her knowledge and crouches down. She immediately inches away. Her eyes dart to the water. Her hand retreats from the soil.

"Is something wrong?"

She pauses. "Yūsei gēge not lie…"

He looks over. The soil that she nudges is slightly raised. He inches closer and soon the remaining sunlight shimmers against it. His eyes widen.

He places his hand on her shoulder. "Lì Qiū, it's a stone,"

She nods. "Yūsei gēge no lie. Lì Qiū knowing will grow,"

He leans back in shock. Her words are sincere though utterly deluded. No one has trusted his words so wholly and without question or doubt before. He has to shake his head and tell himself that it wasn't his words but her belief almost feels as though he's helping one of the orphans again. Her hand pats at the soil before dipping into the pond and sprinkling droplets from between her fingers on it.

"Wǒ dāyìng nǐ," she brushes the soil over the stone. "Stone will grow."

He stares at her. The innocence of her eagerness steals away all of his focus. His planned request for aid is forgotten.

He tries to discourage her gently. "I don't think so. A stone can't grow,"

She glances at him. "Will. Stone will grow. Stone will,"

He takes her hand, ushering her away from it. "A seed will grow. A stone won't. How long have you been waiting? If too much time has passed then it definitely won't grow,"

She averts her gaze. "Wǒ bù zhīdào,"

The mountain groans. An avalanche of pebbles and small stones skims down. Lì Qiū's grandmother approaches. She glances unhappily at Yūsei.

"Wǒ de sūnnǚ," she takes Lì Qiū's hands. "Your gēge has been thinking of you for many years. He cannot forget you. Nǐ huì jià gěi tā ma?"

She utters no response. Her eyes stare without seeing as the words slowly penetrate. As they begin to be understood she lifts her gaze.

""Zhēn de ma?" she stares at him.

A tight knot of dread has wound tightly in his stomach. A momentary image of Martha flashes into his mind. It's soon followed by the memory of the threat of being eaten. He nods stiffly.

Lì Qiū claps her hands elatedly. "Lǎolao-"

She tightens her grip on her granddaughter's hands. "You will study English again. Your gēge won't understand you otherwise,"

She nods. "Lì Qiū to be good,"

The grandmother steps away. "Then I shall begin the preparations,"

She leaves the two standing in the seclusion of the mountain's shadow. The few moments that it takes for her to vanish silently up the mountain are divided. Yūsei keeps his gaze away, hoping to keep his unease a secret. He frowns, _what did she say?_

**Author's Note: Oh, I love this! Since it's of such vital importance I'll just tell you what she said! Oh... Actually, I won't! You'll find out next chapter if you don't already know. Oh, and I am sorry if it is wrong. I don't know how to actually say that in Chinese. It isn't really something that anyone would teach you. Another thing, just so that we're absolutely clear: **_Little Fairy_** is one third game, one third television series, just under a third _YuGiOh 5Ds_ and a pinch of imagination! That's why it's set in a modern world and they don't all speak Chinese. However, all rivers greet the ocean. The story arcs remain the same and the ways of completing a story arc should be very similar. Oh, and that reminds me! I'm sorry that this isn't as good as my original content for the 'I can and will eat* you' part.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

"Oh, Lì Qiū, you are beautiful,"

She smiles widely. "Xiè xie, lǎolao,"

Her grandmother laughs. "Oh, I'm so proud of you. You have grown so well,"

A faint blush stains Lì Qiū's cheeks. Her smile grows faint as her eyes become distant. The dreams of her youth whisper once more to her mind. They seemed to be nothing more than fantasy and now they are awakening to reality.

Her grandmother takes her gently by the shoulders and rests her chin on her shoulder. "I have stood by you all of these years. I love you. Look at us. Does the mirror not seem content to gaze upon us? I have watched you grow, Lì Qiū. May I have yet another joy in my life?"

She turns. "Lǎolao is happy,"

She laughs. "Lì Qiū, in my homeland there is a tradition. A bride will seek out an elder to brush her hair and wish her luck on her wedding day,"

She snatches up the brush. "Want you!"

"Turn to the mirror," she nods. "The first stroke: from beginning to the end… The second stroke: to have harmony until you are old… The third stroke: a house full of children…"

* * *

The women of the island stand in perfect rows all in gowns of pale red. The gossip has ended and a pleased silence envelopes the room. A few share a final, excited glance and smile.

The doors open and Lì Qiū's grandmother glides in. She inclines her head towards the spectators with absolute delight glistening in her eyes. She takes a seat at the farthest wall of the room and smiles proudly.

One of the island's women steps out next to the seat. "Jìn lái,"

Yūsei and Lì Qiū approach slowly, side by side. He glances at her, feeling extreme happiness exuding from her. However, her face is concealed by a red veil. It matches the deep crimson of her attire. He glances down, his heart pounding all the faster. He too is dressed in the same shade of crimson. When the women of the island had approached him with the silk suit he had initially refused. However, the mention of Lì Qiū's grandmother had forced him to swiftly change his mind.

They stop in front of the grandmother's seat. She smiles and beckons to the others for attention. Lì Qiū descends gracefully to her knees facing the direction of her grandmother. Yūsei follows suit a moment later. The woman by the grandmother's side offers her a scroll. She declines. Yūsei peers at Lì Qiū so as not to act out of place.

"The first bow is to Heaven and Earth,"

Lì Qiū stifles a delighted giggle. She bows first. Yūsei follows a moment later.

"The second bow is to your parents,"

Lì Qiū bows again. A great knot of dread fills Yūsei. His mind begins to race and his hands begin to shake.

"The third bow is to each other,"

Lì Qiū carefully extends her hands to the floor. She bites her lip thoughtfully as she turns in what she hopes is the direction that he's in.

"Stop,"

Lì Qiū stiffens. He looks away from everyone.

The grandmother rises, furious. "What are you doing?"

He speaks quietly. "I don't understand a lot of things about this place. I still don't know if I believe in any of this, and I definitely know nothing about the bond between you and your granddaughter. I won't try to understand something that I can't, but I know that you love her. I remember what you told me and I don't intend to defy you. I won't disappoint her,"

He stands abruptly. His feet want to flee from the chamber but he remains where he is. Her grandmother is still, reluctantly, sitting.

He glances at Lì Qiū. "I'm sorry,"

She tentatively lifts the veil to the sound of his departure. Her dark eyes shimmer with the sorrow of soundless tragedies. The doors collide with the wall before swinging back and closing: thwarting the view of his parting. She blinks in resistance to her unshed tears but raises her head. She keeps her eyes towards the door so as not to encourage her grandmother's wrath.

"Oh, wǒ de Lì Qiū…" her grandmother embraces her. "Wǒ de Lì Qiū…"

* * *

The shimmer of the moon against the waters of the pond lightens the entire clearing. Lì Qiū skims her fingers across the surface gently back and forth. The tears have dried upon her cheeks: a distant echo of the world's frozen rivers. She inhales deeply, summoning what strength she can.

The ripples sing their soft song. A short eternity passes before Yūsei looks up. His eyes widen and his throat burns with dryness. He opens his mouth to speak but no words will come. He averts his gaze.

Lì Qiū stands from her place between the trees at the other side of the pond. "I'm sorry, Yūsei gēge,"

He sighs deeply. "No. Please don't say that. I'm the one who walked away,"

She falters. Her other hand slips back to her side. The rough bark of the tree scratches at her fragile flesh. A droplet of blood is summoned. She strides around the edge of the pond hesitantly.

"Why are you here?" he whispers, his voice straining slightly.

She pauses. Her eyes watch him with her usual expression of naïve obliviousness. It tugs at his conscience.

"Please stop looking at me like that," even as he says it he knows that she won't understand.

He glances down at himself. He's still dressed in the red shirt and trousers. The red and gold shoes are still on his feet. The silly little headwear was something that he had thrown away soon after leaving the chamber. He would go back in and change but he isn't ready to face those women who, for all he knows, might be able to transform into snakes too. He sighs. He might not be welcome in there any longer. He might not even be welcome on the island.

"Yūsei gēge," she tugs lightly on his sleeve. "Lì Qiū and gēge… W… We… We are…"

"No," he frowns. He had spoken more harshly than he had intended. "We're not. We didn't finish the third bow."

She continues to stare with her strange naïve obliviousness. He turns his back to her, annoyed. He leaves a few feet between them.

She whispers, confused. "Yūsei gēge good,"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not. I'm using you. I hurt you. Good people don't do that,"

She clasped her hands neatly. "Wǒ zhīdào, gēge,"

He looks at her. She tries to appease him by averting her eyes to the ground. Her solemn and unhappy appearance is merely a façade. The edges of her lips are still upturned. A sparkle still lights her eyes.

"I'm not who you've been waiting for,"

She pauses. Her smile withers. Then she tilts her head in confusion.

He takes a step back as if to further emphasise his point. "I'm not who you want,"

She looks up at him, giggling, unable to comprehend what exactly he means. She shivers with the gentle sounds of laughter. A hand moves to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Lì Qiū good, will learn," she smiles.

He sighs, exasperated. "You really think we're married,"

Her expression brightens. She nods exuberantly. He groans to himself when she starts clapping her hands quietly. A smile that stretches from one side of her face to the other brightens. He tries to interject before the situation spirals further out of his control. A droplet cascades, one from each eye. She's too happy for him to say what he knows he should say.

Soon, however, her celebrations pause. "Gēge not lie!"

He glances down. Where the stone once was is now a sprout. A single leaf that is yet to unfurl rests at the side of the small stem. It isn't the colour of a normal plant. He isn't surprised much by that. It shimmers as if in imitation of a moon stone or an opal.

He glances over to her. "It sprouted…"

She nods: her eyes aglow. "Shì! Yūsei gēge not lie!"

He looks back at the sprout. It's exactly as it was when he looked at it last. The sense of shock buries deeper into him. It goes against all that he knows and all that he knows to believe.

He murmurs as if to himself. "It really sprouted…"

Lì Qiū clasps his hands. "Lì Qiū promise… Promised to smile, gēge. Lì Qiū promised Yūsei gēge,"

He stares at her, seeing her as he wasn't able to before. She smiles to herself. The expression is soft, shy. Her eyes are averted from his gaze. She's shy around him yet she adores him, idolises him. She trusts and believes him utterly regardless of whether there's any truth. She would lie to maintain his reputation if she felt that someone doubted him. He glances up the mountain. None of the other residents have made an appearance and he's sure that she's the reason why.

"Lì Qiū," he lifts her hand. "You're bleeding. What happened?"

She stammers. "T… T… T…"

He sighs good-naturedly. "Come on. We should make sure that you haven't gotten it infected,"

She stares at him as he leads her along the steep pathway winding up the mountain's side. His hand is still holding hers. His hand feels warm. She relishes the feeling of his touch. Her heart flutters and crimson rushes to her cheeks. Her other hand flies to her face.

When he reaches the top of the flight of stairs he glances around. The space is small but there are two doors. The one to his left is where he came from. He had hurried out but there is a possibility that he might recall the path he had taken. To his right is the other door. He hadn't noticed it before. It would look like an ordinary wall if it weren't slightly ajar. Lì Qiū gripped his hand more tightly. Even she seems not to recognise it.

"Come on,"

He goes to the door they both know but it won't open. A stray spark explodes the instant that he tries touching the door. He snatches his hand back. A strange throbbing sensation rushes through his fingers.

"Yūsei gēge!" she exclaims worriedly. "Nǐ méi shì ba?"

He touches his fingers and winces. "Yeah, I think so,"

He tries to ignore the worry on her face as he looks over to the other door. His hand seems to throb more fiercely as he looks at it. He ignores the sensation, dismissing it as irrational. He gently pries her hand away and touches the door. It opens wide. A corridor lies beyond with a single red door.

Lì Qiū peers around him. "Good?"

He starts forwards. "There's only one way to find out. You should stay…"

She slips ahead of him. Her pace is swifter than his. She reaches it and it opens with ease. A wide grin grows across her face as she rushes in. He follows behind warily. The room is decorated in red: a colour that he has decidedly begun to dislike. It, like the wedding chamber, resembles the colour that they're dressed in remarkably well.

The door they came through slams.

Yūsei tugs on the handle but it refuses to move. It doesn't even rattle.

Lì Qiū frowns. "Bye,"

He turns. The door that she's at is equally closed. Relief floods through him at the realisation that she simply used the wrong word.

He looks around. "Is this your room?"

She plops down on the bed and stares at him. "Why? They… Wǒ bù dǒng le,"

His shoulders stiffen. "Lì Qiū, this room, what is it? Where are we?"

She taps her chin. "Dòng fang… Ah… W… W… We…"

He clenches his fists and his jaw. "The wedding chamber,"

She brightens. "Shì!"

He sighs quietly. "Does the third bow mean nothing?"

"Shénme?" she peers up at him as naïve as ever.

He keeps his eyes on the ground. Her lack of English and her childishness have constantly proven to be a head ache. He sighs again. An idea flickers to life slowly. He approaches with a matching pace. She tugs on his sleeve gently until he's sitting down next to her.

"Gēge?" she frowns.

He looks at her and speaks as clearly as he can. "The wedding chamber is where something _bad_ happens,"

She darts forward and kisses his cheek. "Bad!"

He stares at her blankly. She looks pleased, almost proud, of herself.

Slowly, Yūsei shakes his head. "No. It's more bad than that,"

**Author's Note: Oh, I'm so glad that I've done this. I think this is the first time that I've just wanted to get a chapter finished. Well, no, I did enjoy myself. I really love writing this. Ah, today has been amazing and terrible! Terrible, absolutely terrible! This is the re-telling for Xian Jiàn and that one was the re-telling of Gǔ Jiàn… Now they're doing a television show for Gǔ Jiàn! Oh, my heart, my heart! My heart hurts! I cannot, cannot bear this! This is almost worse than my gold fish dying day after consecutive day when I was five… Or was I four? I can't remember… Oh, but they also released game footage for the sequel that isn't going to be released until the autumn! I suppose this means that I'll both be extremely motivated and extremely de-motivated on **_Confessions_** and **_My Mother's Will_**. I can't even bring myself to watch the trailer and soon all of my searches will yield results for the television series. I can't even turn to my beloved Xian Jiàn to escape this horrible, horrible torture!**

**That being said, I am mostly following the television series made for this currently. There were many amazing ideas for this couple even though the cost was Ā Nú being made powerless and Yuè Rú being dislikeable. Oh, how my heart breaks! All of my fan fiction, all of my manuscripts, my Fiction Press stories! What will happen to my inspiration now?**


	5. Chapter 5

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The stray strands of sunlight dance through the lattice windows. The caress of the sky sighs into the long passages of the island palace. In the distance approach footfalls louder than the songs of the birds. Lì Qiū lowers her face towards her clasped hands. Her eyes drift closed for a moment as words pour over her quivering lips. She draws her hands nearer to her in the ever-deepening tranquillity of the early morning.

She sighs to herself. The door is within her sight and her prayers have already been yielded. In the depths of her eyes is a newly revived anxiousness. The absence of Líng Yuè's strength has been sorely felt. However, an imminent return would only signify a greater loss. Her footfalls falter. She reaches out to the pale wall so as not to fall. The whims of her far forgotten childhood whisper treacherously to her profoundest regrets:

"_Gēge, nǐ yào qù nǎlǐ?"_

_Brother, where are you going?_

"_Yǒu yī gè rén... Wǒ bìxū huí qù,"_

_There is a person… I must go back._

"_Shì shuí?"_

_Who?_

"_Wǒ… Wǒ aì tā,"_

_I… I love her._

She presses against the door gently and it opens silently. Her lips flourish in a smile. In the warm light of the approaching day he sleeps without concern. There is none of the worry or anxiety that had plagued him the previous night. She closes the door carefully behind her and glides over to her table. It sits in the light of the early morning. The scrolls of her scholarly pursuits lie in wait. The English education scroll has already been opened.

She slips over to his side. "Gēge,"

He stirs. The pale light forces him to the realm of consciousness. Lì Qiū returns to her desk as he awakens. She feigns reading the scroll. Her thoughts are a decade away. His kindness is not unlike that of her gēge on the day where she and her grandmother were saved. Her memories of that time had become inaccessible but she felt the ache of her lungs and legs as she fled. She recalled the indistinct roars of her pursuers and that they held something which shone in the light of the fading day.

"Lì Qiū," he murmurs as he sits up. "Are you…"

She spins around. "Gēge! Good morning! E'lo!"

He watches her in silence. He still feels worried by just the sight of her. She makes his heart race with her unnaturally pale skin and her too dark hair; her obliviousness; her utter adoration for someone that isn't him. However, he forces his fear from the forefront of his mind. Her grandmother is not someone he wants to make an enemy of.

He forces a smile. "How are you?"

She nods. "Lì Qiū good,"

She gestures to the bottom of the bed where the clothes that he had arrived in were neatly folded and piled. They were crisp and clean, freshly washed. A light scent of petals drifted from them. As he sorts through them he notes how she's entirely awake. She's wearing a plain dress of dark blue and her hair on one side is a ponytail and on the other has been sculpted into a bow.

She waits patiently, eyes scouring her scroll of English diligently until he has dressed.

Lì Qiū rises and slips on her outer coat. "Gēge, go?"

He halts. "What?"

She holds out the opened box with the pill sitting comfortably inside. "Go home,"

He approaches slowly. A shiver runs down his spine. He almost expects Lì Qiū's grandmother to appear in her half snake form. She doesn't. Lì Qiū grasps his left hand. She places the box on his palm before carefully closing over his fingers. She then takes his other hand and leads him out of the wedding chamber. Both of the doors close soundlessly behind them. There she urges him down to the pond rather than through the building.

As he passes he notes that the sprout stands a little taller. The vibrant colours within it shine more clearly. The beginning of the first leaf has further unfurled. He averts his gaze to the front. Lì Qiū's pace remains brisk. She doesn't sound out of breath but her hand trembles lightly. An air of anxiety and haste surrounds her. Questions rise in his mind. He tries to ignore them but they refuse to be silenced.

_Was the seed really from my father_? _Is my father capable of making a stone sprout_? _Is my father like these people_? _Where am I being taken_? _Is this a trap_? _Why hasn't Lì Qiū questioned my age_? He finds her beginning to hasten further. He mimics her increase in speed as best as he can on the uneven wood land carpet. _Will I wake up from this and find out that everything has been a dream_?

Lì Qiū stumbles. "Ah…"

He places his hand on her bent back. "Are you all right?"

She glances up at him. A hint of colour returns to her flesh. She offers an awkward, nervous smile. Her eyes do what they can to disguise the fear from within. He draws her closer. She feels suddenly cold.

"Lì Qiū," he says sternly. "Has something happened?"

She shakes her head weakly. "Yūsei gēge… Lì Qiū… We go…"

She pushes his hands away gently and continues towards the destination that she has in mind. He lets her go, following a short distance behind at a slower pace. His heart jolts anxiously the further they go from the palace. The threat from her grandmother echoes loudly in his head. The image of her half snake form still burns brightly.

A few minutes later Lì Qiū comes out of the wood land. Her feet touch upon the soft sands. The waves murmur to themselves. She steps over to her right, unveiling the view for him. He pauses, still in the safety of the trees. Lì Qiū is the only one on the beach. He didn't see anyone in the wood land either.

He steps out. "You're really sending me home, aren't you?"

She merely smiles her soft, confused little smile. He nods in a sort of understanding and makes his way towards the clear water. The gently lapping against the shore is a comforting sound. He runs his thumb along the bottom of the box. It's soft, as though velvet. He trusts what Lì Qiū's grandmother had told him about it. It's the only chance that Martha has.

"Gēge!" she calls.

He looks over. She points over to her right. A wooden boat bobs lightly in the water. An oar rests across its narrow sides. The boat isn't new but the wood is thick. He's seen boats that are decades old and still in use with wood like that.

He stops at her side. "Lì Qiū-"

She grasps his hand, her smile widening. She calls out in her language that he doesn't comprehend and she ignores his confusion. Pull by pull she draws him over to the boat. There, she places the oar in his free hand.

She says cheerily. "Zài jiàn!"

The nearly indiscernible grief of her voice goes unheard. However, the oar is plunged into the sand where it sways lightly. The gentle ground gives way slightly but it stands.

He catches her wrist. "Stop. Where are you going? Why are you making me leave?"

She looks at him sadly. "Wǒ… Duì bù qǐ le. Wǒ aì nǐ,"

He shakes his head. "That's not good enough. At least try to tell me. I know that you can do that much,"

She takes a deep breath. "Shì… Lì Qiū want gēge happy. Go home. Go medicine,"

He opens his hand. The box sits innocuously on his palm. He pries it open with his thumb. The pill looks the same as the one he was originally shown. He closes the box over.

"Gēge happy?" she whispers.

He sighs. "You know that I'm not-"

She giggles but her sorrow still shines through. "Yūsei gēge, Lì Qiū knows. Lì Qiū knowing is 'nough,"

Yūsei pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "I _will_ come back for you,"

She nods against his shoulder. His voice sounds different to the last time that they parted. He sounds as kind and gentle but more distant, less caring. Lì Qiū gently pushes away from him. She looks up into his face before rising onto her tip toes and brushing her fore-finger against his nose. He flinches but soon catches himself and nods thankfully before stepping into the boat. It rocks lightly in the shallow edge of the sea. He tugs the oar out of the sand and places the end into the water. It moves exactly as he wants it to.

Lì Qiū bites sharply down on her tongue and waves. As she watches him leave her eyes begin to sting. His back grows hazed. The boat and sea soon follow. His promise sounds in her ears. The softness of his hand tingles across her flesh. His kindness is not unlike the day that he had saved her and her grandmother. She wraps her other arm across her chest, pressing firmly against her ribs.

Her voice calls after him. "Zài jiàn! Zài jiàn! Zài jiàn, gēge!"

To her ears the joviality sounds just as much of a lie as it is. He waves back to her without turning, remembering the promise that she told him she had made to be happy always. Lì Qiū's gaze strays not even the slightest but her mind is lost to the past. Her eyes drift closed, remaining so for a moment longer than necessary. The character that she could have placed on his hand springs to mind once again.

Once his figure has halved in size she raises her arms. Her palms face outwards, thumbs held as far from her other fingers as possible. A small space lies between them. She murmurs to herself. The words are inaudible but she knows them by heart. She stands there for a long time to ensure that her lǎolao's protective barrier has been lowered to become harmless.

"Lì Qiū!" a voice screams. "Lì Qiū, zǒu kāi!"

* * *

In a field of tall crimson and golden flowers stands a proud man. A thick, dark leather belt hangs about his waist with various straps and pouches attached. The flowers conceal his possessions from view. What can be seen of his clothes are a sleeveless white shirt and a heavy brown trench coat. His hands are buried deeply in the pockets. His impatient violet eyes flicker about his surroundings with deep distaste.

The silence of the field serves only to aggravate him. He reluctantly re-sheathes a silver dagger with a thorn bush etched onto the polished surface. He is the adopted son of a retired general. His father once personally served and advised Neo Domino's emperor. His every day has been spent in the company of fellow warriors. He is adept at duelling: both with a sword and a deck. He is spoken of with only the utmost respect as his training has taken him to the level of great warriors - all except for one, and not for the brilliant blond of his hair.

"Jack!" she calls.

He stiffens, his fists clenching tightly. He turns slowly, careful to keep his temper to his own will. When he does he finds a dark haired woman only a few feet from him. Her name is Carly Nagisa. Jack frowns as he notices her grey eyes shimmer slyly. She is dressed in a plain pale grey dress. The customary outer coat has, as usual, been discarded from her selection. He expected just as much. In its place is a belt. Hers is laden with pouches of numerous colours and colourful string holding oddly shaped vials. He can only guess as to what they contain. Whereas his possessions have remained constant, hers changes more than once a day.

She stops a short distance from him. "How have you been?"

"Fine," he responds curtly.

She nods. His life has remained just as unchanged as his belt. He enjoys privacy though his habits are constant; he eats, he trains, he studies, he vies for the general's praise, he eats, he trains and then he sleeps. She knows even that his curt responses are more often than not a sign that his relationship with his father is not satisfactory. Though they both care for one another there is little that they have in common. His father is strict and disapproves leniency in all matters and that is a usual complaint. However, neither possesses skill in expressing themselves.

Carly extends her right hand. "May I have your smallest finger?"

He glares, suspicion lacing his stern voice. "Why have you called me here?"

She ignores his question. "Jack, your hand,"

He repeats himself. "Why have you called me here?"

She sighs. "I'm not going to cut it off. Do as you're told,"

He growls. "You can't speak to me like that! I'm the son of this land's greatest general!"

Carly smiles politely. "Yes, but you are not your father. Now, give me your hand,"

He snarls. "This had better be worth it,"

Begrudgingly he holds out his left hand. Carly sighs with the expression of an adult dealing with a misbehaving child. He draws his hand back to his side and holds out the other. She takes it gently, turning it from side to side. A small wrinkle appears between her eyebrows. Her other hand pries through the contents of one of her pouches.

"It will be for me," she replies distantly.

Before he can protest she draws a red thread and begins winding it around his smallest finger. He grows stiffer.

A frown carves itself across his face. "Connection thread,"

She focuses all that she can on the thread. "Yes. I told you that I would benefit. Would you like to withdraw?"

He scoffs. "How can I withdraw now that you've begun?"

Carly lowers her head under the pretence of concentration. A smile spreads across her face. In the many years of their lives he has not once denied her. She winds the thread around her own finger and, once satisfied with its secureness, lets her free hand fall back to her side. Eyes shining, she wriggles her finger. Jack follows her lead. The thread fades from sight and she lets her hand fall to the flowers.

Jack mutters. "I won't be able to escape you now,"

"Of course not," she replies, matter-of-factly. "You never could."

After a pause Jack asks. "Why did you choose that finger?"

"Hmm?" she pauses, then counts from her thumb. "This is my mother. This is Saintess shīfu. This is for when I find my father…"

Carly, with a wistful look in her eyes, glances up at the sun.

She murmurs after a short while. "I have chores. Jack, you do too. I will return first,"

He scolds. "You haven't told me who the last one is,"

She falters but continues her retreat. "That is whom this land awaits, Lì Qiū,"

**Author's Note: Oh, yes, I'm so happy! Of course, considering what is… No, never mind. I'm rambling again, aren't I? I'm sorry that it went so far overboard. I didn't have enough to extend the first part by a few hundred words and I didn't want to stretch it unnecessarily. I added that in to make up for it and I went over by about five hundred words… Well, regardless, I'm glad that it is there! I wanted it, in the original drafting (which was much more amusing and cheery) that it came much later than I wanted it to. It was about chapter eleven, I think. That was too late for my preferences. I just stuck it in here and I think it works quite well.**

**I hope that you like this! I really want you to love this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The bright sunlight bursts through the open windows of Martha's inn. The kitchen is empty but plates are stacked up to the bottom of the cupboards waiting to be washed. The sound of unclosed doors creaking fills the tired old building. The inn has been abandoned in the warmth of the day. Yūsei had been given the task of protecting it for the others' return. He does his task to the best of ability though he remains in a neglected garage, tinkering with vehicles that he's tried to make from scratch.

At this time, across the unruly grass of the garden booms harsh footfalls. "Yūsei, what did you tell me?"

He glances up briefly. "Taiga, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Takuya he's in the market. I think they all are,"

Taiga stomps his foot, folding his arms firmly. "No! That's not why! Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten!"

Yūsei steps back from a rusty engine. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

The boy plops down on the grass indignantly. "You owe me, like that ladle lady, for when we took care of this place!"

He frowns. "You tore it apart, Taiga. I'm surprised that there's anything still intact,"

The boy shook his head. "Don't play dumb with me! A lot of adults have tried. I've out-smarted them all. So, listen, I took care of the kids when you went running off to that island. I should get something for that,"

Yūsei laughs. "You're not going on about that as well, are you? Taiga, I don't know what game you're playing. I didn't go anywhere,"

Taiga bangs his fists on the grass. "That's not fair! You're meant to be fair! You're meant to be a good grown up!"

He leaps to his feet. His dark violet eyes shine with fat, angry tears. For a moment he stammers, mouth wide open. Then he decides not to speak and races away, bumping into Martha. He disappears from sight without offering an apology.

Martha frowns. "Did you say something to him?"

He shakes his head. "No. Not really. I just told him that I didn't leave Satellite to go to an island,"

She sighs. "I know you're modest. I've been quiet because of that, but I'm not going to let you make little boys cry because you don't want to be seen as a hero. You _did_ go. Half of this city went out looking for you when you didn't come back. You took Taiga's father's boat and rowed out to island. When you came back you sent Taiga off to get the doctor and here I am, better,"

He pauses. "I didn't go anywhere, Martha,"

* * *

The rivers gurgle and cackle over dark stones and fallen branches. The men in black continue to press forward. Their boots are almost soundless as they glide over the forest floor. They each hold a steel blade without a hilt.

"Dú Huā*!"

A rainfall of illusionary daggers descends upon them. Each reacts at once, throwing up their blades and retreating. A soft murmur of grasses moving stirs. From her place amongst the treetops Carly looks down. She knows which tree each one is hiding behind.

Her hands come together. "Hēi Jiǎchóng*,"

The spell binds one. He stiffens at once and his eyes become dull. His shoulders rock forward as he slumps back against the tree. His grip on the blade loosens and it cuts his palm. It falls into a small crevice and stands almost upright. His arms go limp and he sways dangerously close to its sharp edge.

Two lithe hands catch him. He moans pitifully. Pain constricts in his chest. He forces his head up and glimpses dark robes. He jerks violently. Beautiful, glowing dark eyes turn to him. A long, slender finger is placed against lips. He, in his state of fading consciousness, nods as best as he can. One hand glides around his face and over his eyes. He falls utterly limp.

The other two men press further against the trees. Their hearts begin to hammer against their chests. The third spell winds around them. They pay it no heed. Instead their eyes dart back and forth, right and left, up and down. The woman in the dark robes evades their prying gazes expertly as she weaves in and out of their midst.

"Hēi liánhuā*!"

Carly's palm smacks against one of the men's arms. He lurches forward, jolted suddenly back to reality. A strained gasp falters over his parched lips. His eyes grow wide with wonder but he collapses before the question registers in his mind as wanting to be asked.

Carly's hand shoots out under him. She grasps the blade expertly and draws it to her side all before he crashes to the ground. She watches him, dissatisfied. A deep frown has carved itself across her face. Her jaw is tightly clenched.

"Here," she drops the weapon unhappily. "You may regain your possession. I have no need for something so cumbersome."

She pivots with a twirl of her skirt and flutter of her hair. Her feet glide along the earth silently. She draws a dagger from its sheath on the right side of the interior of her cloak. It remains untouched by the brightening light.

The third man in black stands with his back to a tree. He too leans away from its protective bark and camouflaging leaves. One of his hands trembles as if he longs to reach out for something. There isn't even the slightest expression of alertness on his whitening face.

Carly growls to herself. "What use are these men of Rex's?"

She vanishes into the foliage. The dagger turns temptingly in her hand. The man still doesn't react to her presence. She races up a tree into its high branches where the abundance of leaves cloaks her completely. She frowns at him. His eyes are completely out of focus and his mouth hangs agape.

"Hēi liánhuā,"

Her palm smacks against the arm of a stranger. The jet of his sword hilt shimmers under streaks of sunlight. A long red tassel flutters from its end. A rope as thin as thread is wound around the handle. His right hand shoots out for her left arm. She twirls around, pushing out her hands violently. He drops out of sight and down to the ground with his porcelain white mask appearing almost mocking.

She sucks in a deep breath. "Mask… Sword… Wrist band… Belt…"

Her eyes close for a moment's concentrated thought. The images of the men flash into her head and she drops to the earth as well. The masked stranger is nowhere to be seen. Carly rises from a crouch. The man who had held such a distant gaze is slumped against the very tree that he had once hoped to use as concealment. A fierce coldness spreads through her veins and, though she knows better, she doesn't move.

Her body tries to rebel. Her limbs ache with the force of the will to move. Her instincts scream at her to flee or fight or heal. She does nothing.

A branch crunches underfoot.

"Mikage!" Carly calls. "Mikage! Shīfu!"

It takes only a few minutes for Mikage to arrive. To Carly it feels as though entire lifetimes have passed her by. A prompt, sharp smack to the arm signals her arrival.

"Carly," Mikage scolds, walking boldly towards the unconscious man. "What have I told you? How many times have I told you?"

She wraps her arms about herself. "I know. You have instructed me many times throughout my life, shīfu,"

Mikage looks up from the man's wrist as she tries to assess his wounds. "Why had I done that?"

Carly responds quietly. "I pleaded with you to abandon the lessons I was meant to follow so that I would not lose another…"

Mikage frowns at the man. "You're lucky. He's alive. The others are too. You're fortunate that the second is alive and well, Carly. I taught you to heal others. This is your training. You were meant to care for them,"

She doesn't respond.

"Carly?"

Mikage rushes over. She nudges Carly's shoulder but her eyes remain closed.

"Carly..." she pauses, noting how Carly cradles the hand that her connection threads have been bound to.

* * *

The floor creaks pitifully.

"What are you doing, Takuya?" Yūsei frowns.

The boy freezes with his shoulders tensed guiltily. His hands are clenched. There is a small, rectangular object in one. He glances over his shoulder nervously. His brows are furrowed with intense anger.

"It's nothing," he mutters.

His hands are promptly shoved into his pockets. His frown deepens.

Yūsei approaches slowly. "I know that you have something. What is it?"

"Che, you think you can go bossing me about just 'cause you're better an' bigger," he scoffs, but opens his hand. "It's laxatives."

He pauses. "Why do you have those?"

Takuya eyes light. "Why? Those stupid _guests_ took the whole upstairs! They've banned us from going up there! It's our house! We go where we want!"

He shakes his head. "This is an inn, Takuya. We need them. What are they going to say to other people? If you go to that inn they'll give you laxatives. That's not going to help things. We need as much money as we can get,"

The boy stomped his foot. "They took Ginga toy away because it landed on the stairs. When he went to go get it they slapped him! They slapped him, Yūsei! How can I not do anything? Someone has to teach them a lesson,"

"Yes," he reasons. "but that person won't be you. Go to bed, it's late. I'll go and get Ginga's toy, and don't let anyone see those laxatives."

He retreated, stomping. His hands were shoved deeper into his pockets. The fabric groaned a bit in protest. Yūsei said nothing. It would only serve to infuriate him further. He might break his trousers if he does.

The stairs creak noisily as he ascends. It sends a wary shiver down his spine. Takuya would only risk going up if they were away. He doubts that the guests would leave the toilet facilities soon, but his instincts still warn him to be wary. He turns to his right. The third door is slightly ajar. He approaches carefully. He didn't see the guests go to their room. The girl with the ladle that Taiga had been ranting about had booked them in.

He nudges the door open and steps in. It's empty. Ginga's toy lies on a far table. He gets it quickly. However, just as he's about to leave his foot nudges a bag over. Old, rusted keys fall out by the dozen. He looks up. No one is approaching. One by one he gathers them back up. They barely manage to fit in it.

"Mm…"

He pauses.

"Mm…"

Directly in front of him is a large sack. He reaches out nervously to the top. It twists and creases. He tugs on the string and it falls away to reveal an extremely pale girl. She shies away from the light of the room. He jolts back in surprise. She opens her dark eyes fretfully.

"Ah!" she cries. "Gēge!"

He tries to retreat further when she grasps his sleeves.

He stammers. "You…"

She almost smiles. "Shì, Yūsei gēge,"

**Author's Note: Darn! The deadline! I'm almost out of time! I had to make her strong. They made her so weak in the television series! The attacks I had to make up! The names are as follows;**

_Poison Flower_

_Black Beetle_

_Black Lotus_


	7. Chapter 7

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

Yūsei pushes her away. "How do you know my name?"

She stares at him, confused. "Gēge?"

He shakes his head. "No. I don't even know what that is. Who are you?"

Her mouth opens but no sound comes forth. She tilts her head to the side in confusion. Her brow creases in concern. He sighs.

He reaches out for her hands. "Come on,"

She obliges more than willingly. As she rises he notes how strange she truly is. She seems almost alien. He's sure that he hasn't seen her before more than ever. His eyes flicker from her head to her toes. He couldn't forget someone like her.

"Xiè xie nǐ," she smiles up at him.

He pauses. It's almost as though her eyes have a smile of their own. He shakes that thought away, however, and instead takes her hand in his. Slowly, he leads her away. She takes a bold step forward and her legs collapse beneath her. She lands in a heap. When he turns to her he finds her siting with a firm, childishly immature pout. Her eyes harden towards the floor as if allocating blame.

Yūsei pulls her back up to her feet. "Are you all right?"

She nods lightly, embarrassed. A faint blush stains her cheeks.

He looks away. "Let's go,"

However, no sooner have the words been said, than the door opens. Yūsei falters mid-step. Lì Qiū clutches at his sleeve, pressing against him. She trembles. The men cease their moaning and groaning one by one. Their skin is tanned. Wrinkles litter their scowling faces. Their clothes are dark. A sword hangs from one man's belt.

"Who," one man slurs. "are you?"

Yūsei winds one arm firmly around Lì Qiū's waist. He immediately drags her over to the sole window in the room. The rust tries to resist his efforts but he forces it open. He leaps up onto the windowsill, hauls Lì Qiū towards him and jumps to the torn concrete of the street two storeys below.

He lands first. The rough, ancient concrete presses against him. He gasps for breath. His hands ache. For a moment the stars swirl in endless circles. Then, suddenly, he lurches upright. A pain tightens in his chest. He hunches over.

Lì Qiū utters a soft whimper. Her already weak legs tremble so violently that the odds of her rising have become slight. A faint trickle of blood escapes from her palms. She turns her hands over to inspect the damage. Upon seeing the blood she freezes. Her heart explodes against her ribcage. She falls onto the road before curling into a ball.

"Hey," she glances up.

Lì Qiū stares at his out-stretched hand. His gaze pierces her. The anxiety that slowly spreads through his eyes seeps into her. She sits up slowly, shying away slightly from him. The distance that she had felt between them on the island was little in comparison to the distance between them now.

He pulls her up and wraps his arm around her back. "Come on. We have to get as far ahead as we can,"

The two stumble and stagger their way across the rough, treacherous road. The street lights are mostly unlit. Those that function flicker at will. The entire world grows hazy in the unnatural bursts of light. Yūsei helps Lì Qiū up onto the opposite pavement as the sudden sound of yelling erupts. He presses his back against the walls of the nearest house. The light rarely reaches so far back.

The men run into the low light nearest Martha's front door. They grumble amongst themselves as they peer into the umbrous night. The circle cast by the street light blinds them to the shadows of the street.

"Hey," one barks. "You two, go that way. You three, go the boats. Chase them out to sea if you have to! Me and Dōjima will go this way."

Yūsei frowns. He knows where each direction leads. The best places to remain undetected will be almost impossible to reach. Lì Qiū glances at him shyly. A deep aching pain is twisting in her heart. She raises one foot off of the ground. Her other leg shakes violently. She puts the first foot down so as not to fall.

"Gēge…" she whispers.

He shakes his head. "Not now,"

She looks over at the men racing down the street. They're coming awfully close. A shiver races down her spine. She presses her back further against the wall. However, the hammering of her heart only serves to heighten her anxieties.

"Go," he whispers.

She flinches. Her head snaps up. His back is already to her. Something rectangular is in his left hand. She taps his shoulder.

His voice is still soft. "I'm not leaving you. I just need to make a distraction. Go,"

She shakes her head even though he can't see her. Her lips part as if to speak but no words will come forth. She clasps her hands tightly and takes a weak, tentative step back. Then, slowly, she takes another. His shoulders relax. His uneasiness seems to fall away from him.

One hand to the wall, she staggers into the night. The sounds of anarchy flower behind her. She daren't look back.

* * *

"Andore*!" Mikage yells, forcing her way through the masses of officials whilst carrying an almost unconscious Carly. "Andore!"

He raises his head. The book in his hands snaps shut. The officials at his side scowl in unison.

"What do you want?" he enquires softly. "There is much requirement for change, Mikage. You should understand that. Is the progress of this land so dispensable to you?"

She shakes her head profusely. "No, Andore, please, listen to me! I have news!"

The book is passed to one of the officials. He pivots on his heel. The ends of his great shimmering yellow cloak flutter erratically. He seats himself down on the throne.

"What is the matter, Mikage? I have many official matters to care for as well as the return of our esteemed priest," he frowns down at his subjects, troubled. "If this is a matter that can be placed to the side, then it should be. Why should this matter be addressed now?"

His hands tightened on the elaborate arms of his throne. His feet scuffled across the floor. He was about to fold his hands but swiftly decided against it.

"This is a matter of utmost importance," Mikage pushes past the last line of discontent officials.

Andore sits up. "What has happened to your disciple?"

She straightens. "There is grave news to come from over far lands. Your-"

"Overly dramatic, as always, Mikage,"

A ripple of chatter explodes. The officials who had obstructed Mikage part to either side of the room. The officials by the emperor retreat with their heads lowered. A tall silhouette stands in the doorway, clothing by the light from the outside. Mikage grinds her teeth.

"I do believe that Satellite is enjoying the consequences of their choice to be independent from all dynastic governance," the man enters with the slowness of grand nobility. "That is not to say that our emperor has no heart. He must feel for those that he had once been so closely allied with. However, there is nothing that can be done. There is no emperor with whom to discuss matters and the strength of this dynasty, too, is waning."

Andore rises, but spares a glance for Carly. "My friend, how glad I am to see you. How was your journey?"

Rudogā* bows deeply. "I am satisfied with my searching. I understand this world deeply as of now. The plants, the animals, the people… They all have a soul and each soul possesses a great strength. No one should be underestimated,"

Andore nods, as if in exact understanding. As the officials lose themselves to solving the vagueness of his words, he turns to Mikage. He offers her a smile. She wrinkles her nose in disgust and looks away.

"My emperor," he calls. "Please forgive me. I do not question your ability. However, if it can be so, may I enquire as to what ails Miss Nagisa?"

Mikage glares at him.

"Mikage, aid is being offered. Be grateful of it," Andore stands. "I do not know. If you will heal her, I will be indebted to you. However, you must first attain permission from those who would speak her mind."

Rex turns to her and extends his hand. The gesture is innocuous. He has nothing that could cause harm.

A whirlwind whips up and a young woman appears between Rex and Mikage. "I apologise. You cannot touch the princess. It is not your place,"

"My, what a surprise this is. I did not expect to encounter both Saintesses of the White Lands. I apologise if I have offended you," he offers them a slight bow before turning to the emperor. "May I request to speak with the emperor alone? There have been many revelations that will benefit this land and your people. The emperor shall not regret sparing me a slight portion of such invaluable time."

Andore nods. He goes to follow the returned priest without hesitation. However, as he passes, Stephanie grasps his sleeve much to the horror of the officials.

She speaks lowly. "There is still a matter of grave importance. I implore you to listen,"

"Very well," he glances over to Carly. "Has there been an attack upon you?"

Mikage shakes her head. "No, my lord,"

He falters. "Then what is the matter?"

Mikage stumbles. Carly collapses. Her hands reach out but touch nothing, yet she refuses aid.

"It was…" Carly looks up. Her lips are pale and her voice is strained. "There was a great exertion of power… Even I… I feel it… in me… It… It was… your daughter…"

* * *

The sounds of the forest sound as the ghost of a faded echo. The crunch of leaves and fallen twigs produce near silence. Yūsei glances over his shoulder. The darkness has no end. There are trees behind him, before him, to his left and to his right. He turns in a circle. His feet are sore. His eyes are growing weary. He lost Lì Qiū a long time ago. His heart pounds anxiously. She won't be found again if those men catch her.

He cups his hands to his mouth and calls quietly. "Where are you?"

He receives no response. He didn't expect to get one. A large branch breaks beneath his foot. He staggers into what seems to be a clearing. The millions of stars are visible. He sighs and leans back against a tree. He doesn't know how long he's been wandering. His body aches. His heart is tired at jumping at the smallest, most innocent of noises.

"Where are you?" he calls again. "I'm here… I'm over here…"

The clouds part and moonlight floods down. It shimmers against the wet beams of a derelict building not fifteen metres from him. Yūsei straightens up. He peers at the ruinous building. It looks as if it was once a barn. His mind whispers at him to turn back. The rain hasn't fallen in Satellite in for weeks. People have been complaining about it incessantly. Eventually, however, his curiosity wins.

He approaches the skeleton of a building with the utmost care. His approach is inaudible to his own ears. As such, without meaning to, he begins to relax. The entrance reveals nothing but the shadow of three stalls. He enters, peering into and every one as keenly as his eyes allow in the umbrous lighting. He had hoped that Lì Qiū might have found the building and taken to hiding.

She isn't.

He turns to leave when light bursts from behind. He freezes. A moment later a loud snore greets him.

**Author's Note: I feel that since I've ranted about this before I should be more in-depth. I do despise the television series for this and the as-yet-to-be-released television series for Gǔ Jiàn. Why? The game is my love. It's not just a 'first and fore-most' love. I mean, have you seen… Okay, no, I'm not getting into that. I'm going to say that while the television series has fabulous ways of demonstrating the love of my favourite couple (of all time) and the philosophies are good, they changed too much. The original spark is gone. This was also done to the other role playing game adaptations this company did. I do so hope they aren't doing Gǔ Jiàn… As such, more of the special spark is gone. That returns me to the point at hand. This is one of the major changes. Carly is not the daughter of either Mikage or Stephanie (as there was only one Saintess in the television series) and the Drunken Sword Immortal. Oh, yes, there is a drunken sword immortal. Come on, this is wǔxiá! Of course there's a drunken sword immortal! Anyway, in the game, which I follow for this, Carly is the princess of the White Miáo Tribe. That means you're going to have to accept something really, really strange. This, because I do quite enjoy this couple, you're going to have to as well. The empress of that tribe is going to be Misty. The emperor is going to be Kalin. So, yes, the emperor is still alive. I am aware that such a thing defies both the game and the television series. I hope that you can forgive me.**

_*To make the story appear more 'exotic' I chose to stand by the romanization._


	8. Chapter 8

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The unconscious man lies on the ground in a disorderly heap. One arm is star-fished out. The other clutches a calabash bottle. His clothes appear to be of muted colours and are comprised of a shirt and loose, baggy trousers. His feet are half hidden under a pile of fallen, rotten remnants of straw. His head is resting in an area entirely devoid of light. However, a scar can be seen beneath his left eye in a shape very similar to a zip. He jolts suddenly. A louder snore fills the air.

Yūsei kneels down with a sigh. He's seen the man before. The day before he left Satellite he had been told to send the man away. He had given him a small flask so as encourage him to comply. Yūsei draws the small candle over to put it out before what's left of the straw can catch. As fast as lightning, a hand catches his wrist. The drunk lurches upright and takes a large swig of his bottle.

"You…" he grins wryly, slurring and breathing his foul, alcoholic breath close to Yūsei's face. "You're good… Didn't think you'd be so smart… Kid… Not a change! Well… Well, except… the…"

He narrows his eyes and frowns. He releases Yūsei's wrist and begins to count out something on his fingers as he mouths the words to himself. He gradually begins leaning back as he does so. His eyes drift steadily shut in, for him, deep concentration. His back is little more than an inch from the ground when his eyes burst open. He leaps up to his feet and draws Yūsei closer.

"Pay attention!" he barks. "Once, and only once, will you see the Drunken Sword Immortal's technique!"

_The Drunken Sword Immortal stands in the middle of a forest path. He grins, gulping down the sweet alcohol of his calabash before throwing it aside._

_His hands shoot up and then come to form a cross. He then stamps his foot as if agitated. The sword on his back rises from its sheath. It spins in a perfect circle above his head before stopping in front of him a few feet above the ground. The Drunken Sword Immortal grins and the sword moves about him in a circle. A trail of pale blue energy follows in its wake until a small hurricane has formed and the leaves lying lifelessly on the ground rise and twirl._

_His right hand shoots forward, then swipes to his right. The sword follows his movements exactly. Two large gashes scar the forest floor. He throws his hand up into the air and once more the sword obeys. As it rises it drifts apart until there are fifteen of them: each and every one exact. The fifteen rise further into the air before raining down to the earth. The Drunken Sword Immortal clasps his palms together and the swords retreat back into one._

Yūsei falls to his knees, gasping. A slight stinging sensation throbs through his head. He winces, but the pain subsides swiftly. Once it's gone he rises. The man is gone, as is the candle. The rotting straw is piled as though it hadn't been disturbed. He takes a step back. It's as though there was never any person there. Yūsei sighs as he walks out only to find two large slashes carved deep into the earth. He quickly hurries past them.

Soon, he's running. His mind keeps pace with his legs as questions whiz about without any hope of an answer. He wouldn't have fallen asleep. It couldn't have been a dream. The questions multiply again and again until he can't concentrate on anything else. At that moment he charges into something and goes sprawling to the ground.

"Ouch…"

His head snaps up. "It's you!"

She peers at him. "Gēge, shì nǐ ma?"

He pulls her to her feet. "I don't know what you're saying,"

She ignores him. "Nǐ méishì ba?"

He entwines their hands. "It's getting light,"

She peers up at him but he won't say any more.

* * *

Jack draws his liǔyè dāo from towards his right. His left hand presses against the hilt and the base of the blade. He brings his left foot gradually closer to his right as he rises from a crouch. The curved blade shimmers as the sunlight races across its polished face. His heels come together and the sword is thrust forward, blade turning from upwards to straight ahead. Jack flicks his wrist and it points to the right.

His long hours of diligent training are rewarded with a strike to the head by a round stone. He stumbles forward by a single step. Then, when his utter composure has returned, he sheathes his sword, straightening up. He turns his head to the left at the approaching figure of his shīfu and father. He raises his head.

"Stop slouching," Rex Goodwin commands harshly. "Learn to focus. The advantage is your opponents if you let your guard down for even a moment. Don't become engrossed in a single battle. There are always reinforcements. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Jack inclines his head.

Goodwin pauses. A deep frown takes to his face. Then he starts to circle Jack slowly. His piercing eyes miss nothing.

"You should train more," he declares.

"Yes, sir," Jack repeats. "You know best."

Goodwin kicks at a large branch lying on the ground. It springs up and he catches it with ease. He turns it over once before striking Jack on the back with it. Jack winces, tensing moments after a slight flinch. Goodwin throws the branch aside. His disapproval radiates through the air.

He stalks towards the house but he leaves with a final order. "You are not to meet with that foolish girl again. She is a waste of your time. As long as you don't train you shall remain weak,"

Jack flinches at the sound of the door slamming. He takes a deep breath only to notice his hands quivering. He looks down at them. His liǔyè dāo shivers in the sunlight that it reflects. However, he doesn't dare put it down.

"Yes," he mutters grimly to himself. "You know what is best, sir."

* * *

As Yūsei and Lì Qiū approach the doors to the inn are flung open. One of the men steps forward. He exposes his rotting, blackened teeth in a wicked grin. A long curved sword is held in his hand. The blade rests at Martha's throat.

He calls with a sickly sweet tone. "Let me have the girl,"

Yūsei says nothing. He simply stares on in horror as the words slowly sink in. A terrible fear enters into his mind.

Lì Qiū trembles at the expression on his face. She gradually turns to the man with the sword. He smiles at her. She stiffens. Then, conjuring her thoughts, she steps forwards.

Yūsei grips her arm. "Why are you doing this?"

The man shrugs. "The money is good,"

Neither speaks again. Lì Qiū tugs lightly on Yūsei's sleeve.

"Is this girl in danger?" Martha enquires, all too calm.

He nods.

Martha sighs in exasperation. She twists her arm and jabs at her captor's chest. He doubles over at once. His grip loosens on the sword as he gulps down air. She kicks the sword out of his reach before glowering down at him.

"There are children in this inn. I don't know who you are, but you're not going to hurt them. I don't care how much you're being paid," she turns to Yūsei. "I don't know what trouble you've gotten into this time but I hope that it's not going to result in this again. Regardless, I suspect that you have questions. Take that girl you're with and sit over at table ten. Don't talk to the kids. I'll deal with you once I get them breakfast."

A quick glance is spared in Lì Qiū's direction. Then, she marches back into the inn without a backwards glance. In the early morning light Yūsei and Lì Qiū stand alone and confused on a deserted street. She looks from the inviting entrance over to him and back again. Her mouth opens as if to ask questions but she closes it again.

Martha's voice rings out. The sound of sleepy children being forced up begins. The houses that are closest seem to liven at the ruckus. A stray cat darts away from the inn.

Yūsei starts first, gesturing quickly. "You'd better come in,"

She follows him all too willingly. He locates table ten without difficulty and sits down on one of the old creaking chairs. Lì Qiū sits down a moment before the first of the children bursts into the room. Their loud voices and banter makes her stiffen. Her clasped hands tighten until her knuckles turn white. She remains like that for the duration of the children's breakfast despite Yūsei trying to calm her.

Eventually, Martha approaches. "Who is this?"

He sighs. "I'm not sure. I went up to get a toy that the guests confiscated and I found her tied up in a sack,"

She looks at the young woman. "Is that true?"

Lì Qiū tilts her head. "Zhè shì shénme?"

Yūsei leans forward. "Martha, that man… How did you do that? What did you do?"

She watches him carefully. "This isn't something that I can just tell you about. I know that you're curious. You have every right to be. However, if I'm going to give you an answer you have to understand that I'll need to speak about your parents,"

He looks away. "What does this have to do with them?"

"A lot," Martha pauses. "Well, to put it simply, they were avid travellers. They loved knowledge and pursued in all the ways that they could. They often went to Neo Domino. Your father told me a lot about that trip when they came back. Even after months he was still excited about it. They both went over again and again. It wasn't because they wanted an easier life. They didn't see the chaos and suddenly decide not to come back. They wouldn't do that to you,"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine. You don't have to reassure me. I just want to understand this,"

Lì Qiū stares. She doesn't understand what they're saying. A great hollowness touches upon her heart. She turns her gaze to the table.

Martha takes no notice. "They said that Neo Domino was a land of the past. The customs of ancient times were still practised regularly. It was a place that was trapped in its own grandeur. They made a lot of friends over there. At one point I think they even met the emperor, or so I was told. It was there that, your father in particular, took an interest in martial arts. I can still remember the first time he came back after beginning his training,"

Yūsei frowns. "I don't understand what that has to do with today,"

She draws up a large, long box. "Your father had a strange way of using martial arts. As he didn't have a mentor at all times he branched off into a new style without realising it. I didn't tell you about this before but I think the time is right now. This is for you. It's your father's sword,"

His eyes widen and he remains silent for a long time. He barely stirs as his mind comes to terms with the strange truth.

Martha leans forward. "Are you all right?"

He speaks quietly. "Why is it all right to tell me this now?"

She gestures to Lì Qiū. "This girl is from Neo Domino,"

**Author's Note: Hello! Ah~ The first time that I wrote **_**Little Fairy**_** there was about one thousand words per chapter and I think it was quite a bit more light-hearted. However, I knew that there was something about it. That version didn't suit **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**_** or the original tale as much. I started this one because of that reason. However, in all of that time I began to really, really hate the television series. I'm very, very much a lover of the game franchise. So this follows the game more. I didn't realise how different a route it would be until now. There are just so many differences between the two that even I am blown away! After all my research into both versions I'm still stunned! If there are any discrepancies in this story then please let me know.**

**Thank you.**

**Oh, and, have you heard? There's apparently a law that is soon to be passed that will ban fan fiction, fan art and the likes. It's a copyright restriction and you could be arrested and fined for doing any of it! I'm really scared. I don't know what I'll do without fan fiction. Does this include Cosplay?**


	9. Chapter 9

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

Lì Qiū stares at the table intently. Her brow creases more firmly in concentration. Her hands clasp and unclasp.

Yūsei shakes his head. "She can't be. She would speak English if she was,"

"Not necessarily. There are lots of people who move to a country and don't learn the language," Martha replies. She turns to Lì Qiū. "Who are you? Do you live near-by?"

She stiffens. "Lì Qiū… Lì Qiū… Wǒ…"

Martha glances at Yūsei. "To be honest, I think there were a few dialects in Neo Domino. However, if you are right, then we have a serious issue,"

He tries to coax an answer from her next. "Are you from Satellite? No… Where is your home?"

Lì Qiū's eyes brighten. "Home? Shì. Líng Dǎo!"

He sighs, thinking it all to be a hopeless exercise in futility. Martha, on the other hand, perks up at this announcement.

She enquires curiously. "Do you know Yūsei?"

Lì Qiū nods exuberantly. "Yūsei gēge s… Mm… Shí nián qián… Ten… save… wǒ…"

Martha sighs. All attempts to communicate have ended in utter failure.

Lì Qiū smiles faintly. "Gēge, me… Yūsei gēge save… save… yo… You?"

She starts. "He saved me?"

She nods. "Medicine,"

"You gave him the medicine?" she turns to Yūsei. "That look, you're still trying to deny it. You brought me the pill that saved my life. This girl here says that she gave it to you. Don't act like you don't remember, young man. There are plenty of other ways to be modest."

He sighs, exasperated. "I told you. I didn't go anywhere. I didn't get a pill,"

"Stop it. I didn't teach you to be a liar," she frowns at him. "Now, this girl has been through a lot. She's done a lot for us so we're going to pay her back. Líng Dǎo: I think that's the name of the island. I'm going to deal with her wounds and then I'll see yours. After that I expect you to take her back home. I'm sure that someone will let you borrow his boat. Oh, and take that sword with you. There was definitely more than one guest."

* * *

The boat rocks gently over the ebb and flow of the sea. Yūsei's arms are sore from the monotony of rowing. He doesn't remember being so out of shape but the pain is definite. He can't understand why he's tired so quickly. He looks over to the other end of the boat. Lì Qiū is slumped against the stern. Loose strands of her hair billow in the cooling winds. In the bright light of day her skin appears translucent. Yūsei looks away. Her eyes are closed.

He looks at the large black smudge that is Satellite. He has no memory of being so far from his home. A strange nervousness comes over him. He glances over his shoulder at the vast stretch of unhindered blue.

"… Gēge…" Yūsei turns but she's still asleep. "Gēge… Huí lái ba… Gēge… Nǐ zài nǎlǐ? Gēge… Yūsei gēge…*"

He frowns. "Who are you?"

She takes a deeper breath than before. However, her eyes remain closed. Her expression is unchanged. She hasn't heard him.

Yūsei glances over his shoulder again. He can still only see the blue of the sea. Tired, he sets the oars down and turns to watching Satellite. He had rowed away in a straight line. He intends on keeping to that line. Satellite isn't the place where you can roam to unfamiliar areas without a penalty.

A few minutes pass before Lì Qiū's brow creases. Her lips turn firmly downwards and her legs are drawn up. A slight shiver races up her spine.

"Hey," he calls. "Hey, wake up."

She pauses. A deep exhale fills the silence between the breaths of wind and the sighs of the sea. Her dark eyes flutter open wearily. She glances at the calm waters for a moment and then jolts upright. She clutches at her hands. Her eyes gaze past her companion. He turns. His view is still of the undisturbed horizon.

Yūsei looks at her. "Is your home that way?"

She doesn't look at him. She doesn't speak. A simple inclination of her head, which is barely perceptible, is all that he receives. He picks up the oars and dips them back into the sea. If he takes her in the wrong direction she might be able to correct him.

As he rows and rows and rows Lì Qiū only grows stiffer. A thousand different thoughts race through her mind. How will lǎolao react? She didn't want him to leave Xian Líng Dǎo. Will lǎolao sense the distance between them? Lì Qiū purses her lips. Her lǎolao is strong and wise. She will notice, of course she will. It would be impossible for her not to. Should she make him turn away? She may never see them again, but if she continues she may be forcing him to his doom.

"Gēge," she whispers. "Yūsei gēge."

"Are we there?" he peers over his shoulder. The island is a few dozen metres away. "How did… Is this definitely your home?"

As the distance fades Lì Qiū begins to stand. The oars are wedged into the sand to stop it. Yūsei grasps some ropes and bind the oars to the boat. He splashes into the shallows and helps her to follow. She doesn't waste any time in reaching the sand. The bottom of her dress, sodden, sticks to the sand as she hurries towards the tunnel of blossoms. Yūsei chases after her through the tunnel, through the forest and to the lake with water lily pads. There, she pauses, as if suddenly confused.

He reaches for her arm. "Are you all right?"

The concern in his gaze touches her. She offers a faint smile but quickly turns away. The distance between them feels the strongest in this place. She daren't wonder why.

Yūsei turns around slowly. Martha, Taiga and the children all insist that he went away to an island for a medicinal pill. The trees, so unnaturally green, stand tall. The lake is calm and pristine. The grass is like a sea of liquid emerald. None of it makes sense.

"Lǎolao!" she calls. "Nǐ zài nǎlǐ, lǎolao? Lǎolao! Wǒ xiǎngniàn nǐ, lǎolao!"

No one responds. Lì Qiū turns in a slow circle with wide, tear filled eyes. Her mouth hangs agape with anxiousness.

Yūsei tries to speak to her but she runs away. He, by instinct, immediately pursues her. With every step that he takes a strange prickling sensation at the back of his neck grows starker. His instincts warn him to turn away. His legs feel heavier with every step as if to dissuade him. He presses on regardless. Another, far different, instinct urges him on more strongly.

She leads him around the edge of the mountain as she slowly makes her way higher. Soon, they come to a long stairway. It stretches all of the way up the side of the mountain. Lì Qiū dashes up as fast as she can. He can barely keep pace with her. The branches of trees reach out. In the wind, and with the speed that they race up the stairway, the claws of the branches scratch at sleeves and hands, whilst reaching for faces.

At the last set of steps Lì Qiū trips. Her hands shoot out and stop her from falling. Yūsei, having done his best to keep up with her, struggles to slow down. As he unwillingly continues Lì Qiū stands and brushes dirt from her dress. Yūsei doesn't notice. His gaze is fixated upon the stained, crowded grounds of the palace. A strange vacantness fills his stare. He utters not a sound. However, soon the sound of approaching steps stirs him.

Yūsei pivots on his heel. He dashes down to Lì Qiū's level and grasps her firmly by the wrists. She squeals, and, moments later, a tight embrace captures her. A chill clutches at her heart. There's no warmth in his touch.

She whispers. "Yūsei gēge?"

He says nothing. Instead, he draws her nearer. However, his efforts prove to be in vain. She glances around his arm. A wretched whimper fills the air. Yūsei tightens his grip on her, ignoring the chill that runs through him as best as he can. Lì Qiū trembles violently. Another whimper follows and her legs collapse. Her arms hang by her side uselessly.

He whispers. "It's going to be okay."

"Bù shì!" she exclaims. "Bù shì! Bù shì!"

He lowers them slowly to the wide steps. She wails. Her hot tears soak through his jacket and shirt quickly. Her body shakes so violently that she could be perceived as having convulsions. Her hands lie uselessly at her sides. It doesn't seem as though she has any control over her body any longer. He sighs. She's taken it better than he had expected her to.

Eventually, his hand closes about hers.

"Come on," he urges as quietly as he can. "Let's go back to Satellite."

She doesn't respond. The tears continue to flood down her face. His arms wrap around her and he rises slowly so as not to disturb her any more than necessary. Once he's upright Lì Qiū's hands press against him. She stares over his shoulder at the crimson stained palace grounds. He moves to block her view.

"Let's go now," he says. "You don't want to stay in this place."

He starts to descend and she follows obediently. His right arm is wound around her so that she doesn't fall. She glances at him. He looks directly ahead, obviously unnerved by the sight. His kindness feels like winter's thickest ice. She barely remembers the last time that it snowed. She turns her gaze ahead as well. She can't question him. Her throat feels closed.

A wave of guilt crashes over Lì Qiū. She stumbles and a fresher wave of tears, more blinding and numerous than before, pour down her face. She pushes him away with the strength that remains.

"Lǎolao!"

"Wait!" Yūsei yells.

She doesn't listen. Her knuckles are white as she grips the skirt of her dress. Her feet fly over the steps with speed like thought. At the top she releases the hold on her dress. The crimson _splash_es against her skin. It stains her dress and the fabric slurps at as much of it as it can. The thickening liquid sticks to the bottom of her feet and her ankles. Lì Qiū collapses at a particularly thick area.

Her arms fly out and only just manage to break her fall. She presses against it. The disgusting, congealing crimson refuses to so easily let go. She gasps for breath. Her heart hammers at her ribs. Terrified, she raises her gaze only to find two wide, pleading eyes staring back – lifeless. She screams. Her hands tear away from the clotting blood. She scrambles to her feet. Her head spins for a dangerous moment, but she races under the grand archway of the door.

The dozens of corpses of her friends are left in their collective pool of blood to rot beneath the sun. Some, as the one that she looked directly at, stretch out their hands for salvation.

"Lǎolao!"

The sand that had stuck to the bottom of her dress when they first arrived weighs her down. Blood sticks to it and to her skin. Lì Qiū stumbles and staggers often, leaving dark hand prints against the white walls while her feet and dress stain the dark wood of the flooring.

"Lǎolao, nǐ zài nǎlǐ?" she screams. "Lǎolao! Lǎolao! Huídá wǒ, lǎolao!"

**Author's Note: Oh, yes, that is correct. The 'fairies' of the island are dead – each and every single one. What a good thing that lǎolao is a snake demon! See, this is one time where being a demon is a good thing. This is also where being old is a good thing. I think. I don't know how old the 'fairies' were. However, they were living there before Lì Qiū arrived. I think I stated in a previous chapter that she arrived at age five. She is sixteen currently. Yes, that means that the people she grew up with are now lying dead. What a welcome home surprise! I'm sorry, I'm being very cruel. You will, however, I think, be glad to know that I have completed this chapter on the fourth day of September. That means that I am undoubtedly (if all goes to plan) ahead of my schedule. That is a good thing as my dear laptop will have to go to the laptop doctor for its check up.**

**Yes, this is an early upload! As I attended my second comic convention, and I uploaded the first chapters of the three because of being inspired from attending my first, I thought it was only right to upload this chapter early as well.**

_*Xian Líng is not the actual name used in the series. Xian Líng translates to 'Fairy Island'._

_*Lì Qiū's sleep speech – "Brother… Brother… Come back… Brother… Where are you? Brother… Brother Yūsei…" It is worth noting that 'gēge' is akin to the word 'san' or 'kun' in Japanese. You do not have to be related. I suppose it also relates to Korean. Gēge is what you would call a friend, a comrade or someone that you respect that is about your age or younger. If the person is older than you it would probably be taken… in the wrong way. Also, I learned 'come back' from a song! Well, it was called Go Back. Apparently the 'ba' can mean home. I think…_

_*_ _Wǒ xiǎngniàn nǐ – I miss you._

_*Bù shì – As there is no word for 'no' in Chinese bù is the negation word and shì means yes. The negative of yes is no. Also, I could have gone with méiyǒu, but I chose that one instead as I don't fully understand méiyǒu._


	10. Chapter 10

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

"Lǎolao," Lì Qiū whimpers.

A weak hand brushes through her tangled mess of hair. It was a cold hand. The joints were stiff.

"Wǒ de Lì Qiū," she wheezes. "Wǒ aì nǐ…"

A sob broke out despite Lì Qiū's attempt to drown it. Her hands clutch at her lǎolao's sleeves. A single droplet of blood falls onto her porcelain pale skin. She shakes her head, soon turning to bury it in the elder's shoulder.

"Lì Qiū…" the elder rasps. "Nǐ gēge… Wang Yōu*…"

A flicker of understanding sparks in her dark eyes. She bites her lip as the words process. She shakes her head profusely. One hand presses against her ear. A fresh onslaught of merciless tears kills it all away.

"Lǎolao," she shakes her head. "Lǎolao, bù shuōhuà*. Lǎolao…"

She groans softly. Another droplet spills from her mouth. Her vision splits. She sways.

"Bù, lǎolao," her voice is a choked whisper. "Bù,"

"Shì, Lì Qiū," the elder whispers. "Wǒ huì sǐ*."

Amid the sudden cry of despair her tired eyes peer upwards. A moment later Yūsei appears in the doorway. He looks at them, utterly unsure of himself. A smile flourishes and she raises a frail hand and beckons him closer.

Her voice cracks. "Come here,"

He starts at once. A fearful wariness clutches at his chest. A strange darkness fills his body with every step that he takes – fear. His gaze strays to Lì Qiū to escape the sight of her elder. He hasn't felt fear so strongly in all of his life. It twists at his stomach and hides in the recesses of his mind. The elder's hand takes his before he can turn back. She urges him over to her side.

"Hǎo…" she takes a deep breath. "Yūsei… Don't ask… how I know… You are you…"

"Zhùshǒu," Lì Qiū cries. "Lǎolao, bù shuōhuà."

"Wǒ bù néng*," she shakes her head weakly. "Yūsei, listen… This girl… This… my Lì Qiū… She… she is not… Not mine… Her mother… not mine… Her mother… Eleven… Eleven years… We… we were… exiled… Her mother… accused… falsely accused…"

She lurches forward. Blood splatters as she coughs. Lì Qiū catches her before she can fall back.

She buries her face in her grandmother's shoulder. "Bù shuōhuà,"

"Promise… Promise me…" she wheezes. "She was born… Neo Domino… Take her… Her mother may… May still be alive… Your father…"

Yūsei stiffens. "You knew my father?"

She nods. "When this… when this… ends… Listen to… me… Burn…"

She coughs. Another violent splatter of blood splays across her dress and the floor. Lì Qiū's hands fist in the long swathes of fabric. She carefully lowers her grandmother without creating any distance between them.

"I understand," he says quickly. "I understand."

The elder takes a wheezing, shallow breath and tries to smile. "He… took us… to… an island… Please… Please… take… her… Please…"

"Bù shuōhuà!" Lì Qiū throws her arms around her grandmother's shoulders. "Lǎolao, bù shuōhuà… Lǎolao…"

She wheezes fiercely. A violent burst of coughing erupts and blood splatters. She reaches out her hand and nudges Lì Qiū's cheek. Her thumb runs across the pale tear streaked skin before falling back to her side.

"Lǎolao!" Lì Qiū screams.

* * *

In the city of Hóng Yè the people walk with stooped backs, wrinkled faces and dark, dark skin from generations toiling beneath a merciless sun. There is no laughter in the city. There are no true voices but those of the wind, earth and waters.

"Puteri*,"

Carly glances up. "What is it, child?"

The girl tilts her head curiously. "Puteri is here. Good,"

The woman lying unconscious on the bed of wood groans feebly. Carly turns to her, dabbing the moist cloth to her forehead. Her brow wrinkles slightly in deep thought. The term has been tabooed for a long time.

"Puteri,"

She glances over her shoulder. The girl is smiling widely. She doesn't seem able to say much else.

"Don't call me that, please," Carly urges. "Your kingdom was merged with Andore's long ago. If you are heard you could be arrested for treason."

"Emperor is weak. Kingdom fade," the girl said staunchly. "Puteri is good. Puteri is care."

She laughs lightly. Her people, if they can be called as such, have retained every ounce of their traditions in the rapidly changing world. They wear the traditional heavy, brightly dyed clothes and each has a vast collection of silver jewellery. It isn't uncommon for some of the elders to spit on anything belonging to Andore's crumbling empire. Her laughter withers. It is death that they court by doing so.

She turns fully to the girl. "I am not. Andore's empire is still strong and there are many, even here, who defend it. Please think of me as another person and nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Puteri is good!" the girl flees down the road, calling loudly. "Puteri is here! Puteri is good!"

Carly sighs in exasperation. One hand is placed to her forehead. She moves to stand and give pursuit when a sudden wave of nausea drowns her. Her legs tremble and she sinks slowly to the ground. Her free hand presses against the earthen road to keep from collapsing.

She winces. "No… No... This cannot… No… Lì Qiū… Lì Qiū…"

She slumps forwards. Both of her hands press against the earthen road. There is no alleviation to the terrible pain pulsing through her veins. She takes a deep, gasping breath. Little of the precious air reaches her lungs. She sags further.

"Carly?" a voice calls. "Carly… Carly!"

A low whine rises in her throat. She squeezes her eyes shut to the brightening light. The sensation of having a body slowly slips from her. Then, with absolute precision, a series of strikes crashes against her back. She chokes on a breath, a true breath.

"Carly?" the voice calls again. She recognises it this time. "Are you all right?"

She looks up at his face, confused. "Why are you here? How did you-"

"My… General Goodwin knows of all things in this realm," Jack states.

Carly lurches upright. "General Goodwin? Has he been re-instated?"

"Yes," Jack frowns. "I am afraid so. Ah, wait, Carly, where are you going? I must speak with you. I am under orders to retrieve you. The order is not only from General Goodwin, Carly, the emperor has requested you too. Will you tell me what has happened?"

She glances over her shoulder at him with moist eyes. "Lì Qiū… Lì Qiū, she... She is lost,"

Her eyes flutter shut and her legs give way. In the bustling city of Hóng Yè, the only place where she knows acceptance, there is only Jack who is by her side.

* * *

Yūsei stares out at the bodies lying in front of the palace. Their eyes are closed. Their hands are clasped. Their faces have been cleaned of blood. Their clothes have even been arranged to lie neatly. Lì Qiū's grandmother rests in the centre on a table bound with white sheets.

"Gēge," a frail voice whimpers. "Zhè shì shénme*?"

He replies softly. "A funeral,"

Her eyes, flooded with tears, turn to him. There isn't even the faintest hint of understanding. She sniffs despairingly and lowers her head. Her arms tremble, looking about ready to collapse. She curls her hands into fists. A sob pierces the air.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, crouching down at her side. "I'm sorry for bringing you to this. I should have said no."

She doesn't respond. Her body hunches further forward. He pulls her closer and she leans into him. She rattles against him helplessly. The tears pour without end and her sobs grow gradually louder. All of the people that she had known in the last eleven years of her life are lying dead in front of her. Their blood is soaking into the piles of wood that have been scattered about between and around them. The sky above is stained blood red as the sun dies a slow death.

Yūsei starts to pat her back slowly. He looks at the bodies that he had to move. He had trekked over a large portion of the island to search for anyone who may have tried to flee. He discovered only bodies. They too are lying in their bed of wood and blood. There are two small stones in his left hand. They are exactly what he needs to start a fire and to burn the bodies like he was asked to.

He enquires as quietly as he can. "Have you ever been to a funeral?"

She sobs harder but he doubts that it's in response to his question. Slowly, he eases himself a little farther away. He opens his left hand to find the stones resting peacefully on his palm. He then looks to the small railings. It won't be an issue to take Lì Qiū down the mountain. He could carry her if he has to. The risk involved in fighting with her on the steps sends a burst of fear racing through him.

He takes one stone in each hand and strikes them. A spark bursts along the edge of the stone. It fades swiftly afterwards. He stands up hesitantly. Each step that he takes towards the corpses fills him with a stomach twisting terror. The stones catch against one another for the second time. He kneels at that, knowing that it can't be delayed any further. The stones catch for a third and final time. The bed of dry leaves explodes into a sizzling red.

Lì Qiū's head snaps up at that. A wailing sob catches in her throat. She scrambles towards her friends, her family, but Yūsei stops her. He pulls her to her feet and, holding her as tightly as he can, urges her away from the only place she has any true memory of. She screams and kicks. Her arms flail wildly. Her efforts are all in vain and she knows that as the ground gives slightly with each struggle.

All the while the fire devours her only family. The flames writhe and lunge. They spit and hiss. The white of her people are scorched. Flesh is melting away from people. The expressions of agony flash through Yūsei's mind. Lì Qiū remains momentarily immune as she reaches out for her grandmother. The flames are only beginning to encroach on her uncomfortable bed.

"Lǎolao," she screams. "Huílái ba, lǎolao!"

She screams and fights him all the way down the mountain and out to the sands. Yūsei keeps one arm firmly around her waist as he pushes the boat out to sea. Then, just as the water is stretching up to his waist he pushes her over and into the boat. She sways once inside, struggling to find her sense of direction. By the time that it returns Yūsei is already in with her. He grasps her by the arm before she can try to dive out of the boat.

"Stop," he commands. "Stop it."

She looks at him. Her lower lip quivers. Her eyes are swollen and bright red.

He sighs. "Lì Qiū, let's go back. Okay?"

Her hands race to rub at her aching eyes. A thousand more tears are born all in that instant of his voice. She hunches forward. Her whole body convulses with the force of the violent sobs. It's the first time that he's called her by her name since they parted on the island sands. His voice is full of sympathy, concern and warmth.

"Lì Qiū?" he frowns.

She whimpers. "Shì,"

Her hands swipe at the growing numbers of tears relentlessly. She forces herself to sit up but her face remains turned down. Her hands intertwine, clutching at her chest.

Yūsei begins to row. The pain in his arms rises once again but it doesn't feel quite so raw as before. The gentle waves lap against the swaying boat. He watches her worriedly as she sags again. Her left hand clutches at the side of the boat. Her knuckles are white.

**Author's Note: Hello once more. Yes, I have changed my username. I do apologise if I have caused you any inconvenience by doing so. I had meant to alert you in my previous Note, but alas, I had forgotten completely. This may seem an uninteresting chapter, but I swear, there has been enough covered to make the following chapters truly interesting. I must say that I had not expected it to be quite so long until Akiza was set to appear. Unfortunately, it seems that I have made a mistake in thought. She is not to come for quite a few more chapters. I do hope that you can be patient until then. Please let me know what you think of the deaths. You see, none of my friends are speaking to me at the moment. I would like a conversation with someone about a topic that we both understand.**

**Regardless, thank you for enjoying the marvel that is **_**Xian Jiàn**_**.**

_*_ _Wang Yōu – This is the name of, in the original, a pill. It means 'Forget Worries'. It is used to erase memories._

_*_ _bù shuōhuà – This, as far as I am aware, has the meaning of 'do not speak'._

_*_ _Wǒ huì sǐ – This is quite possibly the greatest phrase of the entire chapter. It means 'I will die'. I simply removed bù, the negation word, and this is the resulting phrase. I did check on a translator as well._

_*_ _Wǒ bù néng – This means 'I cannot'._

_*_ _Zhè shì shénme – This means 'this is what'. In English it would be 'what is this', but in Chinese the question word goes where the answer goes._

_*Puteri – I do hope that I can be forgiven for this travesty. This is the Malay word for princess. I think it is Malay. Unfortunately there are no translation systems for the language of the Miáo Chinese ethnicity available to me._

_*__紅葉 __- Hóng Yè – Red City. Don't ask me why I chose that, please. I have no true answer other than I know what red is._


	11. Chapter 11

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The small port town of Satellite has descended into the silence of a late night. A cold wind races over and between the houses. A diminutive boat bobs over the sea. It comes gently in to land. There, a rope is thrown and tied around a rotting tree stump. Yūsei disembarks first. His arms have almost no strength left.

His voice calls softly. "Lì Qiū,"

She stirs ever so slightly. Her back remains hunched. Her hands still cling to the side of the boat. She raises her head by a little to look at him. Her hair has come loose. The ends are soaked, as are her hands and clothes.

She barely has a voice. "Gēge…"

He steps back onto the boat and carefully makes his way over to her. His aching arms made the journey back a long one. A few large gusts of wind brought the sea closer that was appreciated. He takes her wrists in his hands and urges her closer. She obeys as best as she can. Her body and legs are stiff. She hadn't moved since she boarded hours ago. Yūsei draws her away bit by excruciating bit until she staggers onto the land.

He wraps his arms around her. "It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you now,"

He sighs. He doesn't know why but he can't even believe himself. She stumbles forward weakly until her head is resting against his arm. A shiver races through her. She bites back on a silent sob. He turns her right hand gently and intertwines their fingers. He carefully leads her further in-land. The night grows icier and icier until - at long last - the imposing structure of the inn faces them.

He ushers her up the front steps and unlatches the door. The dining area is devoid of life. He breathes a sigh of relief. Lì Qiū glances up at him. Her eyes are moist once more. She can't help but question the permanency of his care. Her heart tears at what remains of her emotions. She lowers her head as the light flickers to a slow buzzing life. It illuminates the wide room that is so vastly inferior to the palace of Líng Dāo.

The door closes and he leads her to one of the rickety chairs. She obliges, slumping down in to it listlessly. Her hands lie limp on her lap. The mess that is her hair falls in clumps but does its task of concealing her weeping eyes. His footfalls grow distant. She ceases all efforts to with-hold her grief but still no sound is uttered. Her hands and arms quiver noticeably.

"Yūsei," Martha stands in the doorway. "Where have you been? You've been gone almost two days!"

He pauses at the kitchen sink. "It was… complicated,"

She sighs. "Was her home that far away?"

He turns around gradually. "Martha…"

She stiffens at the tone of his voice. "What's wrong?"

He murmurs. "Martha, they were attacked. Everyone was dead,"

Martha hurries over to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm…" he falters. His hands are shaking, as are his legs. "Her grandmother… She asked me… She asked me to cremate them. I did. It was …"

She pats his back. "It's all right. You're back now. You don't have to go back there again. You're safe here,"

He let her try to calm him. It wasn't working. He knew that, felt it deeply. He pretended that it did, offering her a grateful smile. Her soothing words and actions remind him only of Lì Qiū's grandmother's bravery in her final moments of life.

"Martha," he takes as deep a breath as he can. "I'm going to go back. If there are any ashes I need to collect them. I have to give them to Lì Qiū."

She takes an unsteady step back. "She's here? Did she see them?"

He nods.

Martha's reluctance is clear. She stands still, undecided, for a long moment. Then, as fast as she can, she hurries out to the dining room. Once she's gone he runs a hand through his hair and takes fast gulps of air. The rivers of blood are sparking behind his eyes but he isn't the one in most need of care. He places his hand firmly on the counter and tries to imagine the happy days of his childhood. The joys of the past are unable to penetrate the grief of the present.

He stops trying soon, pushing away from the counter. A dish towel catches his attention. He snatches it on his way out. His boots utter shrill _squelch_ sounds with every step. He suddenly remembers that he too is wet from the spray of the worsening wind and angering sea. His discomfort is pushed to the back of his mind as he braces himself for entering the dining room.

To his surprise the room is silent. Martha is kneeling by the despairing young lady, whispering in as comforting a tone as she can. She brushes Lì Qiū's sodden locks from her face. She appears even paler than before, he realises. He focuses on her as he makes a slow approach. Her eyes are terribly swollen and bright, volcanic red. The tears are still flowing. Her clothes are wet from her hair. She's shaking and choking on sobs and screams. Her hands are clasped tightly on her lap.

"Lì Qiū," he says softly.

She looks up to him. The despair in her eyes still makes him flinch. His whole body feels unable to move until she looks away. He kneels at her other side, pulling her hair over and tries to dry it. She doesn't notice. He can't blame her. The world must have become an endless nightmare.

"Yūsei," Martha's voice draws him from his thoughts. "You've done enough. Leave the ashes. This girl has been through enough. She has her whole life ahead of her. Don't make her look back. Don't make things worse for yourself. It won't do either of you any good."

He slows in his efforts. He considers the suggestion seriously, weighing up his knowledge and speculations. In the end he turns to Lì Qiū. The tears are still flowing but her eyes are almost closed. Her mouth hangs slightly agape. Her exhaustion is complete, but still she's fighting the urge to sleep just to be able to grieve for a moment more.

He shakes his head. "I can't,"

"Why not?" she demands: perturbed. "You arranged to cremate her friends and family as you were asked. You must have looked all over for them, too. You don't owe her anything else."

He responds immediately. "I don't owe Lì Qiū any more, you're right. I want to do this for her. I want to help her, and… I made a promise to someone. I'm going to take Lì Qiū to Neo Domino. I can't leave her with no one. No one should be this alone, Martha, don't you agree?"

She sighs in utter exasperation. "I can't change your mind, can I? Do what you think is right. Just promise me that you won't hurt yourself over this. She wouldn't want that either,"

He nods. "I promise,"

A dry towel is tossed in his direction. "Go and change in to something else and get to bed. I can take care of her,"

"Thanks,"

He gets up and walks over to the stairs without a backwards glance. His movements are perfectly fluid but there seems to be a strange reluctance about him. Martha sighs softly, turning back to Lì Qiū. She doesn't have the time to fuss over them both.

* * *

The tall walls of the palace stretch up to the edges of the sky. The tiles shimmer as a perfect reflection of the glowing sun. The lines of guards are clearly visible even miles away by their shields.

"Jack," he stiffens. "Why are you here?"

He turns around and salutes. "Saintess,"

Stephanie folds her arms and leans against the doorway. Her eyes drift over his shoulder to the palace in the distant. A clear hatred is prominent in the depths of her gaze. He resists the urge to shuffle his feet in her presence. She looks back at him.

"Answer me," she commands, impatient. "Do I have to repeat myself to a dog like you?"

He bows. "No, Saintess, please pardon my distraction. I was concerned for Carly,"

Stephanie pushes away from the door. "Listen to me, boy. I will not repeat myself to the likes of you. You are a street urchin who gained the pity of a general. _You_ are lowly, and shall remain so, for the remainder of your years. My _princess_ is not simply a woman of noble ancestry but you should know that. The simple truth is that of a priestess being too great a person for your concern. My princess is both. Leave this place at once,"

He stands his ground. "I was given direct orders to return Carly to the palace. I will not leave without her,"

She glares at him. "You may discard your orders. This place is beyond your powers,"

He shakes his head. "There is no place where the emperor is powerless in this land. Let me see her at least. She already gave me her word. It would reflect badly upon her if she were to change her mind,"

Stephanie looks him up and down. The casual disdain in her expression intensifies. She takes a single stride forward that causes a fierce hammering in Jack's chest to erupt. He almost winces but knows better than to reveal weakness to her.

Her fore finger jabs his throat. "I will take a blade to you, _dog_. I will cut you to tiny shreds. Now, go, before I become impatient,"

He forces himself to remain still. "Saintess, I was given instructions. I must remain here until Carly can accompany me and fulfil her word,"

She produces a blade from thin air. It lies between two of her fingers. A simple flick of her wrist could doom him.

"Saintess, what is this?" Stephanie jolts back, her arms to her sides. "What has this boy done to you to warrant such mercilessness?"

She bows. "My apologies, my Lady, I will leave this matter to you,"

She scurries from the room.

Jack bows. "Thank you for saving me. I am indebted to you,"

"No, you are not," the woman smiles. "I am indebted to you. You saved my daughter. There is no greater feat."

He lurches upright. "You're Carly's mother,"

"I am the empress of the White Lands," she glides towards him gently. "I understand that as a man of the emperor, a man of the Black Lands, you think badly of me."

He clenched his jaw. "Miss, you are mistaken. The White Lands are historic: they exist no longer. There is only the emperor,"

"My boy, there is much for you still to learn," she laughs lightly. "I implore you, now, to wait outside. This is not a place for men. I will ensure that my daughter accompanies you shortly. I will request for Mikage to meet you outside to ensure that you are comfortable. Until my daughter is in good health I can offer you no more."

She turns and glides away before he can respond. As she rounds a corner the sound of his retreating footfalls reaches her. She smiles once more, relieved. Her hand reaches out and gradually opens a door to her right.

"My daughter, are you well?" she slides it shut behind her. "Do you feel too ill?"

Carly looks up. Her face is pale and a layer of sweat covers her brow. She takes a shuddering breath. Her eyes struggle to focus.

"Mother…" she whispers with a parched throat. "Mother, I… I am… fine… Why are you… here?"

She sits down at the edge of the bed. "My dear, you are in ill health. What was I meant to do?"

She shakes her head weakly. "No…"

"Very well," she sighs, leaning closer and lowering her voice. "Tell me all that you know of your friend. I fear for her as I feared for my friend. You are a wise girl, Carly, very wise. Do not let her suffer the same fate as her mother. Do not allow what I allowed."

**Author's Note: It seems that I'll be racing for the deadline once more. I suppose that I have little other choice. Even on my greatly reduced time table I have little freedom for my own purposes. My obsessions and eccentricities are of little help as well. However, I do think I will work better with the next chapter. My laptop soon will be visiting the laptop hospital. I must remain ahead by enough for that. I do suppose that it will be of little interest to you, but I will say so regardless, I have two blogs. The first is **_**AncientSwordLegends**_** and the second is **_**China Sorrows**_**. Both are on Wordpress. Please look to them if you have the time.**

**Thank you for reading my work.**


	12. Chapter 12

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The thundering cry of an engine explodes. The children scream and race for the shelter of the inn. Their small feet and legs are nothing more than blurs. As the last of them disappears the sound dies to a low growl. The ancient engine quakes as violently as an old cornered bull. A moment later a stream of black smoke bursts out from the back. It fills the make shift garage with the noxious scent of grease and paints the world a dull black.

"Yūsei," Martha calls. "Is it safe to come in?"

He sounded muffled. "I wouldn't,"

A _bang_ echoes. He appears from the shadows. One hand is holding the end of his sleeve to his mouth and nose. His eyes are barely open.

Martha sighs, exasperated. "What is it that you're trying to do exactly? You could kill us all with those things,"

He steps out on to the grass. "It's a D-Wheel, Martha. I'm repairing it,"

She folds her arms in disapproval. The smoke drifts away. She can hear the neighbours crying out in fright. A few choice words are shouted by some, much to the discontent of many others.

"That's dangerous," she warns. "You've terrified the children. You're scaring the neighbours. Do you think this is a good idea?"

He looks at her seriously. "I have to reach Neo Domino. I promised her lǎolao that I would,"

She raises her hands in defeat. "I know, I know. I just don't understand why you don't go and find a nice boat or hire someone to take you,"

His eyes stray to the inn. "It's too long to go by boat. There aren't any that are good enough for that kind of journey on Satellite anyway. I can't just ask people to take us there. This isn't a safe place and I know I can fix this D-Wheel,"

Martha moves over to the buildings threshold. The smoke has almost cleared. The silhouette of the D-Wheel is beginning to become apparent.

"What about the sea?" she asks eventually. "How are you going to get this over to Neo Domino?"

He replies without pause. "I'm not. I'll get us as close as I can and I'll find someone who can buy it,"

"You have this all planned out," she sighs. "I'm relieved. I really am. You do know that I'm not going to help you get the parts that you need though, don't you? I can barely afford to feed the orphans never mind you, her and me. Well, as long as you understand that."

"I wouldn't ask you to," he responds kindly. "I'll help as much as I can until it's ready."

"You're too good for this place," she pats him on the back on her way back to the house.

He enters the garage slowly. His eyes scour the ground for any tools that could have been knocked from their rightful places. On his way, he pauses.

"Martha," he keeps his eyes to the floor. "How is she?"

She pauses. "She's scared. She's weak. From a physical standpoint she's perfectly healthy. I can't tell you what's going on in her head. The loss that she suffered is going to have some impact. I don't know what,"

He listens as Martha resumes her journey back to the inn. The wind picks up. A few tiles rattle, allowing a through draft. Yūsei glances up wearily. The structure isn't weak enough to come on top of him. He will have to repair it before he leaves, however. With a sigh he crouches down by the old D-Wheel and picks up an old spanner. His responsibilities – old and new - are all piling up atop one another.

It isn't enough to distract his darkening thoughts.

* * *

"Is that an order?"

The room fills with silence. The officials fall silent. Their wrinkled, sunken eyes dart about in search of equal displeasure.

The emperor smiles, rising. "Miss Nagisa, you made it,"

She nods. "Yes, now, please grant me an answer. Were your last words an order?"

He opens his mouth to respond. However, the soft chuckle from further in the room echoes in Carly's ears. Despite her continued weakness she stands taller in defiance. There are no weapons in her possession but she's more than prepared to go to war if necessary.

"That is rather insulting," the priest steps forward. "Do you not agree, emperor? Such impatience towards those of the monarchy is where the seeds of rebellion begin."

Carly seethes at the sound of his voice. Her eyes flicker with unhidden rage. Jack stiffens, noticing at once. She discerns Jack then. His eyes flicker from the priest to her. His loyalties are being tested. The three understand it well. It can't be helped. The priest notices also. He allows a triumphant smirk.

He turns back to the emperor. "My Lord, do you not see what this is? The poor girl has been corrupted by those she has been taken by. I do wonder if she can be trusted with such a sensitive task,"

The officials murmur, shuffling about suddenly. Their quiet feet and voices all croon in agreement.

"Come along, if you wish," she calls, defiant. "I am the only person here, priest, who can find her. Even your skills will fail in this specific area. I have an advantage that no one else possesses. It would be foolish to send me away. Surely you can sense that?"

He inclines his head as if to applaud her response. "I do understand that, Miss Nagisa. However, I must ensure that the emperor sees all that you could conspire to. As such, might I suggest that you send a small squadron of elite warriors with Miss Nagisa? I do not trust her with the boy. There is something that they share but will not speak of,"

"Yes," the emperor nods. "Spare me that expression, Miss Nagisa. If you truly wanted to be an ally of mine you would have been less difficult in the past. Priest, if I may, please accompany Miss Nagisa and select those that you deem appropriate. You, general's son, please return to your home. You are no longer required."

He bows. "Yes, as you will, my Lord,"

The length of his dark cloak flutters behind like the majestic raiment of a peacock. His eyes dart to Carly and his lips part for but a moment. A crease appears and vanishes from his brow in another instant. He departs without a backwards glance or protest.

Carly looks up. "Sir, would we be leaving at this moment? I have a better connection at the waning of noon. There is little time left in this day. I would not want to be lax in this matter,"

His eyes flash with something nefarious. He grins, baring his teeth as a predator would. His left hand sweeps out as he gestures to the door.

"I will attend to you in a moment," he speaks with a silken tongue. "There are other matters. Most are to do with the welfare of all in this land. Our emperor is the father to all of its people. He must attend to those who are obedient and deserving first of all."

She retreats without a word. Jack will have already descended in to the forest. For all of his reluctance he is a soldier. He won't disobey an order. Not even one from a snake. Carly pushes the doors open and steps out in to the sun. The maids scuttle away at the first moment they lay eyes on her.

"I have my task. I know my place," she glances up to the sky. "What more will you ask of me? How far must I flee before I can turn home?"

The tiles rattle in a cold wind. She looks up. There are thin cracks running along each one in a small square area. Her lips settle in to a grim line. The tiles are loose by a person's hand.

"You, serving girl," she calls. "Come here. Let us speak."

She trembles, unwilling to move. "Please, Miss Nagisa, I cannot. Please leave this place. Please leave me be,"

She shakes her head. "What does the emperor appreciate? Tell me,"

The girl's eyes dart. "Tea… He likes tea… He likes his wife's burial stone… He likes-"

"Where is it?" Carly enquires. "You must understand who I am."

She whimpers. "I do not know! No one knows!"

The girl scampers away before any further questions can be asked. The tray in her hands bounces.

Carly smiles up at the trap. "How long must I wait until this all ends?"

* * *

The rush of tiny feet thunder past the small room of dirty white walls and a window that has rusted shut. The pencil leaps from Lì Qiū's hand. She glances up in fright. The child's footfalls soon quieten, growing quickly distant. A thin veil of moisture takes to her eyes. She gulps down the cold air. Her hands are shaking already. The small books are sliding from her lap as her knees gradually begin to knock.

"Bù," she whimpers, shaking her head defiantly. "Bù."

The white walls blur. The stark corners - where dust gathers - fade in to nothing. She snatches her hands up to her chest. The books fall to the floor – _thump_, _thump_, _thump_. She buries her face in to her hands. The heat from her first few tears is the only warmth available in the diminutive room whose walls choke her ceaselessly.

It couldn't be further from the luxury of her cherished island home. For that reason her mind continues to draw comparisons to a beauty that has withered all too soon and all too cruelly. Lì Qiū falls to her side on the hard mattress. The springs poke at her ribcage and she lets them. She revels in the discomfort that she hopes in vain will eventually – somehow – equal the suffering of her companions.

"Lì Qiū,"

She dares to glance up. The silhouette is blurred. His voice and his shape are familiar. She shields her face again.

The bed creaks as he sits down at the opposite side. "You're safe here,"

He places his hand on her arm. She leans towards him.

He sighs, looking up at the small window. "I don't know what you're feeling. It's going to be much worse than what I feel. I can't say kind things to you. It wouldn't help and you wouldn't understand. I made a promise. I'm going to keep it. I hope you can understand that,"

She curls up further. The tears are slowly turning weariness. The descent of shadows mars the guilt that fills her heart.

He stands, preparing to leave her. However, in her fragile state of rest she utters once again.

Her face hides from view. "Gēge… Yūsei gēge… Miss… you… Miss… you…"

He whips around. She's soundly asleep. No act of disturbance would be welcomed. He sighs and retreats again. The strange murmurings echo in his mind. He tries to make sense of it.

**Author's Note: Hello! How are you? I've been very busy lately. For one, I've finally managed to order that game! The **_**GJ**_** sequel has a couple that is beginning to rival my obsession with this one! Oh, what an unbelievable turn of events! I am absolutely delighted. It is most definitely worth the £150.00+ that I spent! Now, it won't be arriving until some time in November. You'll have to make do with me ranting on about that. I am so impatient! Also, my blog, **_**ChinaSorrows**_**, is starting to garner some interest. I'm very pleased with that. It does seem, however, that now my original blog is being neglected. That is a pity…**

**As for this... Akiza is going to make her début in about five chapters or so! It has been a long time coming, hasn't it?**

_*This is a 'spare' storyline. Ā Nú does not come in to the game until the last third. I was too impatient, as usual. So, here she is!_


	13. Chapter 13

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The city is flooded. The pavements have vanished under the unstoppable force of nature. One figure wanders the streets, moving as fast as possible. An obtuse shape is concealed. A brilliant light illuminates the chaos. Martha peers out of the inn, only to sigh. She draws the curtains.

"Is it dry?"

"No," she sighs. "Micchan, you can't go out."

He frowns, clutching at a ball. "Where's Yūsei?"

Martha stiffens. "He's busy,"

He approaches hesitantly, dropping the ball. "Is he out there?"

She nods.

Micchan looks out of the window. "Is he going to be okay?"

A loud _crash_ interrupts them. It comes from upstairs. Martha's eyes dart about. All of her children are present.

"Stay here," she calls. "I'll be back. Just stay here."

She hurries up the stairs and on to the landing. The sounds are coming from Lì Qiū's room. She isn't surprised. She slips over to the door, rapping her knuckles against it gently. There is a response – soft, faint, unintelligible and most certainly not expressed by words. She pushes it open.

Lì Qiū glances up. The poor girl is lying on her side. Her hands are clasped together so tightly that her bones seem ready to burst out of her skin. Her lower lip trembles. She closes her eyes to conceal the new tears. She turns her face to the bed.

Martha glances about. There are books scattered about on the floor. Most are lying haphazardly with pages bent and spines inching in one direction or another that they shouldn't be. She picks one up. These were used to teach many of her youngest orphans.

"Are you all right?" she asks softly. "Do you want to come down?"

Lì Qiū doesn't respond.

"_Martha_!"

She glances out the door and along to the stairs. The light from below flickers erratically. She closes the door to Lì Qiū's room soundlessly. As she slips towards the ground floor she nudges other doors so that they're slightly ajar.

_Splash_! _Splash_! _Splash_!

Yūsei trudges up slowly. "I'm fine. The kids are getting bored,"

"Let them be bored," she exclaims. "You're soaking wet! Don't tell you were walking around like that!"

He continues towards Lì Qiū's room. "I had to get the ashes,"

"You could have found shelter," she reasons. "I understand that you had to do this, Yūsei. However, that's no excuse for getting soaked like that. You could catch pneumonia. Who's going to take her to Neo Domino then?"

He responds lowly. "I couldn't stay in that building,"

The door opens before Martha can say any more. Lì Qiū glances up at the sound of intrusion. She blinks away the veil of tears. A small gasp parts her lips when she finally recognises him. She sits up and wipes her eyes. The large bronze jar tucked under his arm quickly draws her attention.

Martha sighs. "I'll give you two a moment alone,"

He enters, closing the door carefully behind him. Small puddles form at his feet with every step that he takes. His utter determination to see his task through to the end has blinded him to the cold.

Lì Qiū snatches the covers up. She crosses over to him in moments, wrapping it around him as best as she can. She tries to scold him but her vocabulary is too limited. She settles for pursing her lips, creasing her forehead and muttering to herself. The covers immediately begin absorbing the large quantity of water stuck to him.

"Nǐ hǎo ma?" she enquires faintly. "Nǐ hěn lěng. Shǎguā." *

He sighs, suddenly exhausted. His hands shake as they struggle to keep the bronze jar. Lì Qiū notices, sliding her hands under it to lessen its weight. Gradually, she takes more and more of it. The jar comes to the ground safely.

"Lì Qiū…" he begins.

She tightens the sheets around him. "Yūsei gēge, nǐ hěn lěng,"

She takes one of his hands and gently leads him over to the bed. There, she sits him down. The sheets are carefully peeled off and set to the other side of the bed. Lì Qiū hurries over to the wardrobe. A spare blanket is set up on the top shelf. She stretches up on to her toes and pulls at a tiny corner. The thick white blanket remains determined to stay where it is. She sucks in a deep breath, willing herself to be able to reach further.

One corner edges over the side of the shelf. Lì Qiū tugs on it gently and it all tumbles down on top of her. She ducks in terror. The thick fabric muffles her startled scream. Then, the blanket slides away.

"Thank you,"

She turns and flinches. He's kneeling right by her side. There's barely an inch between them. She nods nervously before quickly turning away. Her cheeks glow a brilliant crimson. He stands up, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

"I'll ask Martha you bring you another one," and the door closes.

* * *

The market streets of Satellite are filled with shouting and screaming. The vendors tower over their small area of goods. A knife – at the bare minimum – is kept in their tightly closed fists. Their eyes dart back and forth. They are just as much thieves as their clientele.

Yūsei keeps his eyes firmly ahead. A huge building towers above all others. Its steel frame has retained the building despite the fierce winds and the vandals. It's Sector Security headquarters. The officers live on the highest floors to serve as a reminder to the people of Satellite of their place in society. It's there that Yūsei has to go to gain permission to possess a D-Wheel. They are the only ones in possession of chips. Without that little metal and plastic square there's no possibility of a D-Wheel working.

"Hey, come here, boy," someone calls. "Come here and take a look. I'm sure you can find something. There's plenty for fellows or for lady friends."

Yūsei pauses. The vendor cackles loudly. He wasn't meant to be seen when he brought Lì Qiū back. You have to be registered to live in Satellite. The officers take away any person that they find who isn't. None are seen again. He approaches the vendor cautiously.

The man laughs. "What would you give to me to keep my mouth shut?"

"Nothing," Yūsei replies simply. "I don't know who you are or what you saw but all the people that I know are registered."

He shakes his head. "Not the girl. I'm going to tell them. I'm going to tell everyone,"

Yūsei walks away. He ignores the strange glances that others will most certainly be giving him. No one approaches a vendor without buying something in the end. No one approaches a vendor without having to possess something on offer.

The man rises on to his haunches. "What will the orphans do?"

It takes all of his strength not to look back. His mind races through all of the possibilities. However, as he strives so intently to continue on, two strangers approach the vendor. Their black cloaks flutter about their ankles. The lower portions of their faces are hidden.

"Merchant," a gruff voice enquires as innocuously as possible. "What do you know of that man? Has he committed some wrong?"

The vendor looks up, perturbed. "It's none of your business. Buy something or leave,"

The cloaked men exchange glances. The first steps back, turning to the masses of the wide street. The second crouches in front of the vendor: his grim smile hidden.

"Let me re-phrase what my partner said," he stated plainly. "This man is someone that you do not like. You want to garner some respect - some trust - of these authoritarians. You want your peers to fear you. You want to make threats and earn money before revealing your information. Does this appease you?"

A black pouch tied with a gilded string drops to the top of the cardboard box. The vendor's greedy hands tear it open. A dozen pure gold coins tumbles out from the silken pouch and on to the vendor's greasy trousers. He stammers, awe-struck. The cloaked man leans closer.

"Do you remember?" his voice was low. "What did you want to report?"

* * *

Lì Qiū clutches the old language books tightly. Her brow is creased in deep concentration. The pencil quivers in her hand as she tries to write out _Learning Now_ - the title of the book. The pencil slips from her fingers again. The drinks abandoned on the table by the children trembles. The contents splash against the sides of the cups.

"I'm back," Yūsei peers at the near deserted room.

Lì Qiū glances up. The drinks and cups immediately grow still. She smiles faintly.

The pencil is abandoned. "Nǐ hǎo, Yūsei gēge,"

He approaches. "How are you doing?"

She glances away. A faint crimson has taken to her features. There's barely a word on the piece of paper. The pages of the books are decidedly more wrinkled than before. She sighs, frowning unhappily. Yūsei peers over her shoulder at what she has managed to achieve. The words that are on the paper stand regally tall with elaborate little flicks and curves here and there that seem to have come about in some accidental manner.

Lì Qiū murmurs. "Duì bù qǐ,"

He places his hand on her shoulder. "It's good,"

She glances up questioningly. Before she can speak - however - some of the children race down the stairs. Their arms flail about wildly as they shriek excitedly. They disappear in the next moment. She returns diligently to the task of copying the title. Her shoulder feels warm where his hand had been. She cherishes the small moments of kindness and concern. A slight aching re-ignites in her heart as he strides further and further away from her. She presses the pencil to the paper sharply. A small scattering of lead darkens the paper. The trembling of the cups begins again.

In a small room hidden away to the side there are baskets of laundry. They pile atop each other with varying degrees of potential salvage. The fabrics that have slipped out from cracks and gaps are stained too deeply for the original colouring to be at all noticeable. Martha stands there.

"You're home," she says quietly. "How was it?"

He glances back through the doorway to Lì Qiū. "They wouldn't give me permission. I took it anyway,"

She sighs. "I thought you would. It won't be long until they find you. Do you really think you can get away in time?"

"I can," he responds quietly. "I'm not sure if she would want to come. How can I convince when I don't understand a single word she says?"

Martha folds her arms. "I wasn't going to say anything but that girl likes you. I don't know what happened on that island - and I don't know why you don't remember – but there must have been something. You're going to suffer a lot of difficulties but convincing her to go with you isn't one of them,"

The sound of sirens interrupts their conversation. The announcements blaring through the city are muffled by the inn's walls.

Martha snatches up box and shoves it in to Yūsei's arms. "This conversation didn't happen. You have to leave now if you're going anywhere but jail,"

**Author's Note: Am I late? I'm so sorry if I am! I want to smack my head in with a baseball bat. I completely forgot that the date was today. I wasn't feeling very well either… None of those are excuses! This is all my fault. I should have completed these chapters earlier. I do hope that you can forgive me. I promise that this is going to be the only – I hope – time.**

_*You – very – cold. Fool / Silly._


	14. Chapter 14

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The vociferous _vroom_ of the engine dies abruptly. Yūsei stares out of the small spaces between the over-grown trees: suddenly appreciating taking the tricky mountain paths. The Sector Security officers should be passing by soon. They have been pursuing him for a good few hours. He knows that he doesn't have enough petrol in the tank to get them much farther. There's a small container filled to the brim with more but that can only buy an hour or so more. He hadn't expected them to be so relentless.

Lì Qiū trembles on the back of the D-Wheel. Her eyes stare blankly ahead. The fierce sense of guilt for Yūsei's recent stress and tension has vanished. In its place is the harrowing belief that the monstrous cries of the D-Wheel are already stored in the depths of forsaken memories. Cherished questions that she had conjured in her childhood days are returning. They balance on the tip of her tongue, but she refuses to speak them.

Her sad eyes flutter closed. She wants to speak with him as she did during their first encounter.

"Lì Qiū," he says softly. "I'm taking you home."

She glances up curiously. "Shénme?"

He looks back out of the small openings. "Never mind,"

A minute passes. The Sector Security officers have yet to pass. What can be seen of the road has remained empty. The roar of engines and the turning of wheels haven't passed.

He dismounts the D-Wheel, moving closer to inspect. There is a faint breeze. He pauses a foot away from the trees. The silver light of the moon lies across the road. The edge of its glow dances atop the fern like leaves. The yellow strip in the middle of the road is visible to Yūsei. He closes his eyes and strains for even the slightest of sounds. The rustle of leaves and the shrill whine of the wind are all that he can detect.

"Gēge," Lì Qiū whispers anxiously.

He takes an excruciatingly slow step back. There is no sudden assault. He lets out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding. It comes out louder than he expected it would. No one emerges. He turns his back to the road. His eyes flicker about warily. The trees remain as trees – ancient sentinels of a broken land and hiders of the innocent. There are no signs of deceit or tampering.

Yūsei reaches out and takes Lì Qiū's hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Quiet," he whispers. "Quiet."

He steps closer. His hands leave hers and she leans towards him. His arms wrap around her waist as he pulls her gently from the D-Wheel. Her legs – weak from the vibrations of the vehicle and the hours of sitting – tremble as she vies to remain standing without aid. She purses her lips in a disappointed frown. She doesn't want to burden him.

Yūsei takes a careful step back. His hands maintain a loose grip on her fore-arms. She doesn't fall. Her feet shuffle over the lustrous, obliging grass in silence. Her right hand clutches at the back of his jacket. She nods as if to usher him forward. He does so – but slowly, excruciatingly slowly. His eyes dart back and forth for any trace that they aren't alone. The hoot of an owl echoes between the trees but silence reigns in its aftermath.

Lì Qiū gazes upon the forest floor. The light that filters between leaves spears the earth. The slightest of breezes is the catalyst for a strange and ethereal dance of light and shadow. Her other hand rises to shield her eyes. A deep burning sensation has permeated from a deep and raw wound within her. Lì Qiū shakes her head slowly in a bid to chase away the irritation.

Yūsei halts.

She walks in to him. Her eyes shoot open. Both of her hands move to clutch at his jacket. She glances about fearfully.

Yūsei takes her hand. "Lì Qiū, go,"

She tilts her head to the side. "Shénme?"

He doesn't bother to try and explain. He pushes her lightly in the opposite direction. Lì Qiū glances back but clings to him more tightly than before. He begins to retreat, forcing her back.

He speaks – his voice little louder than a sigh. "Go,"

She stares at him. "Yūsei gēge…"

Glass breaks. It shatters over the earth. The spears of light catch it. There are droplets of dark liquid holding fast to the fragments – alcohol. The scent catches in the back of Lì Qiū's throat. She gasps for breath. Her hands tear at her flesh in a bid to reach the source of the ache.

Yūsei pivots, grasping at her arms as she continues to claw at her throat. "What's wrong? Lì Qiū, answer me. Lì Qiū!"

"Oh, how sweet,"

He looks up, glaring. A man leans against the trunk of a tree. A duel disk is wrapped tightly about one arm. A metal bar is gripped in his other hand. He grins a gap-toothed grin. A dark scar stretches down his face.

"Ah, it looks like you understand," he calls in a grating voice. "We are the… _debt collectors_… of a certain merchant. I'm sure you've heard of the deals he makes. I'm sure you've heard of us too."

Yūsei pushes Lì Qiū away. He moves to the left, intercepting one of the so-called debt collectors. His eyes scan the immediate vicinity. He knows of them. There are few who don't.

"What do you want?" he demands. "I don't owe anyone anything."

The man at the tree – seemingly the leader – shrugs. "We just do what we're told to do. A nice little D-Wheel won't be too bad a prize though!"

"Take it," he responds boldly. "Do what you want with it. That's the real reason you're here, right? Take it and go."

His words bring heaviness to the air. The tension rises. Those present feel it pressing down, constricting them.

The man laughs. "You're pretty confident for someone so young. What are you, a one man army? I don't think so,"

Yūsei remains where he is despite the surge of debt collectors from the surrounding area. He clenches his fists. He knows how to fight. He knows he can buy time if he has to. His gaze flickers to the duel disks and the metal bars. A shiver shoots down his spine.

"Yūsei gēge!"

He looks over his shoulder, calling sharply. "I told you to go,"

Lì Qiū bites her lip worriedly. Her eyes flicker from person to person as she curses her inability to communicate. A terrible palpitation hammers at her ribs, robbing her of a decent breath.

"How sweet," the leader taunts. "It looks like we might have interrupted something here, boys. Did we? Ha, you've got a stubborn one."

"I told you to leave!" he shouts.

The tension has grown too vast. The debt collectors are surging forward again. He tries to reach Lì Qiū when a hand imprisons his wrist.

"Nice try,"

The other debt collectors stomp past Yūsei. He pushes the man away but the grip remains firm. His other wrist is caught before he can make any other attempts at freedom.

"Lì Qiū!"

She quivers, retreating in terror – oblivious to the two cloaked men waiting close by the D-Wheel. Her hands are clutched to her chest. Her wide eyes dart at the looming figures in tattered clothes and no sense of hygiene. A whimper catches in her throat.

One of the cloaked men approaches. A fallen branch goes _crunch_ underfoot. His qí exudes in anticipation of what he's going to do.

Lì Qiū gasps, eyes widening further. She turns pale – as if about to collapse. Her instincts rise against the terror of her limited understanding.

Her hands shoot up. They rise to her chest and rotate. Her right fore-arm rises. Sparks of lightning detonate at the feet of the first row of debt collectors. Those at the front shriek and yell. They flee soon after. The next row ploughs ahead without hesitation. Lì Qiū's expression falters. She glances down at her hands fearfully. Both are trembling terribly. She sucks in a shuddering breath.

Her quivering hands stretch out towards the enemy before curling as if to cradle an invisible ball. A whimper catches in the back of her throat. She gasps, squeezing her eyes shut and willing it to work. It does. A weak spark ignites between her palms. The strength gathers, building too gradually to come to much. Lì Qiū wheezes. Her throat aches, constricting against the invasion of air. Her heart hammers faster and faster. Her limbs are too heavy to control. She pushes her palms outwards in an act of desperation. The weak, crackling energy soars towards her enemies.

Lì Qiū collapses in a heap. Her eyes are closed to the world as the next line of enemies takes its turn to charge.

"Let her go," Yūsei demands, glowering at the horde of debt collectors. "She doesn't have anything to do with this. If your boss said anything he's lying. You're wasting your time with her. She doesn't have anything for you!"

The leader chortles, shaking his head. "She's got some worth to you. I'm sure the boss'll be happy about us taking something of yours,"

Yūsei lets out a long, strained sigh. He can't bargain with them. They want to cause as much chaos and destruction as they can.

"I.." he looks up. "I have a sword. It's old. It's worth a lot of money."

The leader raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Why are you telling us about that?"

He responds simply. "It's from Neo Domino. It's worth a lot. The condition is perfect. You could do a lot of things with that-"

"Don't make me laugh!" the leader exclaims. "Why would I listen to you anyway? I can just make you tell me and take it myself!"

"You could," says a slurred voice from further in the forest. "I wouldn't. That sword's got a hero's touch. Power is needed for that. Greatness is needed! You won't do."

He lumbers out from the trees. A calabash bottle of wine is in his hand. He scoffs under his breath, looking over the debt collectors. Then, struggling to focus, he turns in Lì Qiū's direction.

_In the realm of gilded sunlight there was a vast and rippling ground that stretched in all directions but its farthest was in the West. The sky was dyed pale peach and each shade was as delicate as the blossoms it was so alike. The sight of clouds was rare but they danced above the sun in the most elegant and timeless of dances._

_In the realm of gilded sunlight there could exist only happiness._

_On an island in the centre of this vast ocean the sound of laughter was first heard laughter. Its echo penetrated the depths of the sole mountain which rose to meet the clouds and almost succeeded._

_A young child – of five years – raced around a curve. The flutter of wind was soon overcome. A shadow darted with a kind smile. Soon, the child was captured by strong and gentle arms._

_She giggled, wriggling excitedly._

_He turned her around. She smiled widely for him. The high pitch of her giggle caught the wind and was echoed. She raised her hand, tapping his nose with the back of her fore finger._

"_Yūsei gēge!"_

"_Lì Qiū," he smiled. "Wǒ de gōngzhǔ."_

_She beamed. "Zhēn de ma?"_

**Author's Note: This is actually the first time that I'm late. **_**White Snake**_** was late last week but only by a minute or two. This is very obviously far later. You know, I didn't want to be late with these. This is my tribute so I really, really to do as much justice as I could. In truth, these games, my favourite series, films and books are what keep me from becoming truly, truly depressed. I owe them so much. I was going to come running to finish this chapter in time but I realised something important. These games keep me happy. They keep me in free fall and make sure that I don't crash. I don't want to be stuck in free fall for the entirety of my life. I want to have fun with my parents and my smelly dog, learn piano, dance in the rain, wake up before twelve o'clock, publish my second book, finish my first manga, study Classics, complete my All Hallows Eve Cosplay that was meant to be 'Assassin of the Orient'… These games are always going to stop me from crashing. I will always have these to run to. I think – at least in part – I owe it to them to live my life and do what I can do. I'm always going to start free falling again at some point or another. I'm probably going to want to take this back in five minutes or so, but in the end, I'm going to try. I think I'd like to be really happy again and to stop being stressed about update dates and whether I have enough money to publish.**

**Besides, I'm still considered sixteen. I can Cosplay as Líng'er. I'm trying to go to a French comic convention. If I can go as her then I would be really happy to offer that as a tribute.**

**If I may, can I please request that you look at **_**ForTheRightsoftheYoung**_**? I want to help people who are having difficulty like me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Little Fairy

On the small island of Satellite the kind owner of an orphanage has fallen onto hard times. To ensure that their funds wouldn't run dry she was forced to open her doors to the public by turning it into a small inn. The young orphans, bright and cheerful, have always been oblivious to their financial situation, which is what she wants even though it means they are of no assistance. Instead, she has the help of her godson who also is an orphan. His name is Yūsei and he is a kind-hearted young man who cares for her dearly.

仙女

The world is waking slowly. The deep hues of the sun stain the concrete crimson. Already the streets are filling. There are vendors on the pavements. Their red rimmed eyes are opening wearily to a new day. The weapons in their hands are clenched too tightly. They struggle to release their grip. None of their goods have been stolen – not surprisingly. It's a sight that Yūsei has known all of his life. He doesn't look away, however. It could be his last chance to really see it.

Lì Qiū steps forward. Her eyes peer out at the scene warily. She has found that she has little confidence after their encounter with the debt collecting duel gang. A store shutter _crash_es on the pavement. Lì Qiū flinches. She retreats behind Yūsei and turns her gaze to the ground. There's little that she understands about this excursion but she knows that she is significant to its purpose. She doesn't want to trouble him any more than she already has.

The hand that remains raised to clutch at his jacket falls limply to her side.

"Let's go," he turns to her. "We'll miss the boat if we stay."

She nods dumbly.

Together they wade through the trickle of people meandering from the docks. Those that pass hold their heads lowly. Sighs often escape as they hunch over. Lì Qiū – terrified – makes sure not to be more than one foot away from Yūsei. An overwhelming sense of defeat permeates the air. It scares her. _They_ scare her.

Eventually, they come to hear the gentle singing of the sea. The melody erases the voices of the glum humans in all but one place. It is a quaint little long boat. A polished roof covers the centre with the front and rear open to the elements. Lì Qiū creeps forward of her own accord. Her wide eyes recognise the regal sense of beauty and the care given to each design placed at either side of the entrances.

Yūsei catches her arm before she wanders too far away.

"Is there something that I can help you two with?" a stranger approaches. "This isn't the kind of place you can go walking about."

"We know," Yūsei replies simply. "We want to go to Neo Domino."

The man laughs. "Well, it doesn't hurt to dream. All right, I'll take you but you're going to have to pay me. Fifteen each will do,"

Lì Qiū steps behind Yūsei. She clings to his sleeve nervously. The inhabitants of Satellite have risen from their rest. The streets are growing quickly crowded and loud. It isn't similar to anything she has experienced before.

"Thanks," he grins at the money in his hand. "My name's Robert by the way. It's nice doing business with you. We'll be off in half an hour or so. Make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

"Do you have any sanity remaining?" Stephanie snaps: fists on hips. "Why would you even consider-"

"That is enough, Stephanie," Kiryū's voice resonates through the lofty chamber.

A loud silence descends. The tiny scuffling of diminutive creatures in the long abandoned rooms soon seeps through the thinning walls. Kiryū sits back in his dusty throne. He casts his disdained gaze to the shadowed ceiling. His hands clench the arms tightly. He hates what has become of his treasured realm and palace. He hates to be second to not the emperor of the Black Lands, but the priest.

"My love," his empress murmurs, amused. "Be patient. Be calm. You cannot afford to make noise."

"Misty…" he sighs, placing his right hand exasperatedly over his eyes. "I am a dead man living in the world of the dead. Look at our home. Search for our people. We are scattered to the wind. Our end has already come and still they take more from us? I, too, appreciated our friend, but-"

Misty turns to him. "I won't abandon the promise I made,"

"I'm not asking you to!" he snaps. He sighs. "I know. I know, but you want me to surrender my daughter to the will of our enemy? Will we see her again? Will we be blessed with her presence once this task – if allowed to be – is completed? I would argue less if it were with that boy, but to send you with that priest! I cannot sit here and speak nothing."

Carly glances down. She had fought the urge since she was first told she would be ushered to the palace in secret. Now – terrified – she looks. The fine, shimmering, polished wood is gone. There are many planks that have been torn from their place to reveal gaping abyssal holes. A thick carpet of dust, dirt and grime covers the floor. The walls have not been spared from the decay either. The fine silk wallpaper has almost vanished entirely: the cold and the damp having eroded it with ease.

She looks up, taking a deep and calming breath only to find her parents still locked in their heated debate. They have seldom been able to abide one another since their people were forced from their ancestral homes and the Black Lands had concluded its victory. A terrible fretting clutches at Carly's heart. She clasps her hands and lowers her eyes.

"My Lord, my Lady," Mikage throws the doors open. "The priest has summoned his visions. He knows that we are in this area. If no more must be said may I usher Carly from this place?"

Kiryū stands. "'_This place_', what is this place, Mikage? This is the ancestral palace of the White Lands! The ancestors of all of our people have walked in these halls, spoken in these chambers! This is not a _place_!"

Carly rushes forward. "Stop it!"

Kiryū moves to descend from his throne when Misty catches his wrist. She shakes her head lightly; her eyes not straying from her daughter's face. The sternness has fled from her expression.

"This is our home. It's our palace. It's the place of our ancestors. It's our history. It's our strength," Carly whispers, feeling the tears begin to sting her eyes. "but if you don't leave now then the White Lands won't have a future! We haven't lost. We haven't. We're waiting, waiting for the right time. You told me that! Stop fighting, stop clinging to this place! We'll fix it when we come back and it will be a new chapter written into these walls!"

Kiryū and Misty exchange solemn, anxious glances as Mikage comforts their daughter. No word passes between the two. No word needs to. Stephanie steps back, bows and retreats from the cherished ruin.

"My daughter, be calm," Misty glides over the floor. "How will you deceive the priest with eyes of so many sorrows? You are not required to smile, my love, but to feign that this sorrow does not exist. Do not allow this tragedy to be your master."

Mikage bows to the emperor, to the empress and the princess. Then, she, too, leaves. Not even a minute later the empress and princess (who is clutched in her mother's embrace) begin to depart.

She turns back soon enough. "Father,"

"Have no worry," Kiryū calls. "I understand my choice. We should meet again. Remember what we discussed – not as our final conversation – but as your guide to a life without heart ache."

* * *

The long boat bobs over the sea. The shimmering lights of Neo Domino can always be seen from Satellite in the veil of night. However, in day, there's little trace of there being another land. The passengers look often out, straining over the edge to see their hope of Neo Domino or their home of Satellite. For many it feels as though it's a journey of the condemned to a realm where life knows no existence.

Lì Qiū whimpers in her sleep. Yūsei glances down at her, drawn from his drear thoughts. The memory of the island massacre has prevailed over his defences ever since he had returned for the ashes – which are safe with Martha. Another whimper escapes. Lì Qiū leans further into his shoulder. Her brow is creases.

Yūsei reaches out to wake her when the words of their saviour from the duel gang – the Drunken Sword Immortal – echoes in his mind – _'Sure. You got yourself a deal, princess!'_. His thoughts envelope more and more of his attention – with questions such as 'w_as that the man who taught me that sword technique?'_ and _'what did he mean?'_ wearing away at the real world – he raises his hand on instinct – without thought or understanding. His forefinger brushes Lì Qiū's nose in the very same gentle manner that she had done to him before. He squeezes his eyes shut in a bid to remember when but the days have all seemed to meld together ever since she first arrived in his life.

"G…" she rubs her eyes tiredly. "Yūsei gēge…"

He flinches, startled. "You're up,"

She pauses for a moment in thought. Then, tentatively, she nods. She scoots away from him shyly. However, the swell of the sea soon captures her attention. The sky is black and wrathful. The waters writhe. A shiver runs down her spine. The protection cast by lǎolao prevented any storm from touching the island.

"Yūsei gēge," she calls: suddenly realising that her toes feel wet. "Nǐ hǎo ma?"

He tries to speak calmly. "I'm fine,"

Their fellow passengers are leaping around from seat to seat. Some try to catch the water in the boat with their hands and deliver it back to the sea. Their efforts are in vain. In the near distance – towards Neo Domino – a titanic beast explodes from the deeps. The first to see it leaps overboard with a resounding _splash_! The others are quick to race about searching for anything to do that might save them.

Yūsei pulls Lì Qiū down to the small, sodden area before their seats. There's barely enough room for them both even though they're on their knees. He urges her to duck down. He – on the other hand – finds it impossible not to look up at the fictional beast before him that could be his demise. His eyes dart about. There's nothing that he can see that would attract its wrath. _However_, his brain reasons, _at that size and with that power it doesn't particularly require a reason_.

"Léi shēng…" Lì Qiū murmurs inaudibly. "Shuǐ…"

She doesn't dare look away from the increasingly turbulent seas. The terror of her fellow passengers is palpable. She can taste it with every breath. Then, panicked, she looks to her hands; turning them over and over. A whimper catches in the back of her throat. Lǎolao made her swear on the very existence of life itself not to use the Léidiàn Gōngjí Lì unless absolutely necessary at the most critical and dire of situations.

She glances up. The sky is moving. The clouds are vanishing and appearing in instants as a fierce wind picks up. Lì Qiū looks back at her hands. She was told not to execute the technique near water. She can't see the harm in a little electrical storm. She closes her eyes in concentration. Her strength streams down to her palms, birthing a storm.

Yūsei's hand shoots out, grabbing a man's shirt. The man wails loudly, flailing wildly before crashing back down onto the boat. He scampers into the shelter to hide.

The vociferous shriek of the beast loudens.

The box with his father's sword _bangs_ against the side of the boat. He snatches it up quickly. It's already beginning to open from being tossed about. He starts to pull on sword only to realise that it's much heavier than he remembered. The image of the Drunken Sword Immortal's technique plays over in his head. The beast roars again. This time it's louder. He pulls again – knowing that he's at the wrong angle; knowing that it requires more strength and skill to execute his plan than he possesses.

Before he can remove it, however, the sword breaks free on its own. A strange and gilded glow surrounds it. It spins once, twice and then separates into three before soaring over to the colossal creature.

**Author's Note: Ah, this is my third time writing this chapter's Author's Note. I do apologise for the extra wait. I remember in the original one that I said that in **_**Little Fairy**_** (my original writing of this story) I first introduced Akiza. She will be here, I promise. She will be here in chapter sixteen or seventeen. It's not long to go but you might not be happy to see her at first! Oh, and this! This is completely my idea. I really want to step away from the television series. My dislike for it has grown to extraordinary proportions. However, what I really want to do in this Author's Note is apologise. I finally began to upload the photograph of my Cosplay and someone said it was a 'closet cosplay'. It wasn't. I spent months making it. However, to you, writer of that comment, I thank you. I've not been to academy because of health issues and I've always been a tad quiet. The only way for me to grow is to hurt. I thought I'd stopped caring about what other people think of me. I'm glad to know that my heart hasn't hardened to other people.**

**I apologise for my representation of this story. I know that the original is so much better. I just want people to fall in love with Xian Jiàn the way that I have. I hope it's a bit easier now that the game is available on FaceBook. You have to download something for it to work though. I can't right now. If you try it I'm sure you'll love it in some or another.**

**Thank you for reading.**

_*Thunder_

_*Water_


End file.
